Hang In There
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: She wanted nothing to do with him and yet here she was. On her knees down in front of the toilet. She cursed under her breath. She had said she wanted nothing to do with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hang In There**

**She wanted nothing to do with him and yet here she was. On her knees down in front of the toilet. She cursed under her breath. She had said she wanted nothing to do with him.**

**A/N: I had a dream about this last night and seriously couldn't get it off mind! I am quite new to the scandal universe but I love Olitz too much...maybe for my own good! **

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination! **

* * *

"Come on baby" Olivia touched the boy's head gently "it's going to be a great trip, you boys are going to have such a great time" the boy sighed. He was excited about this trip. Except having to deal with Gerry. He couldn't stand the teen no matter how hard he tried. He stared out the window as the car moved. He looked up to the sky and tried to make up the shapes of the clouds. He sighed.

Here he was. Mellie was polite but she would always give him this weird looks as if something was really wrong with him. He looked up to see Hal and Tom smiling at him. He stared again. Waiting.

"Okay you are all set" his mother said handing a bag to one of the men in suit. "I'll see you when you get back" she kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry" Hal smiled at her. "We'll keep and eye on him."

Olivia nodded. She then offered the boy one last kiss " I love you"

* * *

There he was. Climbing up the stairs to the plain. Tom and Hal trialled behind him. He held on to the handles of the plane with both hands. His five year old body was a bit too uncoordinated.

The inside of the plane smelled like hot chocolate and cookies. His stomach grumbled.

Gerry was already sitting on a chair. He was plugged in listening to music. Much in his own world to even notice him. Not that he ever did.

Here he was.

Alone. Tom placed his bag up in one of the compartments and smirked at him.

He kicked the floor a bit with his small hiking boots. He seemed anxious as he heard a door in the back of the plain open.

He looked up at his eyes. They were tender and yet tired. Gerry moved his eyes, barely acknowledging him.

He felt how he was picked off the ground. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Hey there little man" Fitz brushed the boy's hair and leaned his forehead against his.

"Hi daddy" he said, it was a mere whisper. As if he was afraid to say it out loud.

There he was.

* * *

**I know it's sort of short and we don't really know what's going on but there is a point! Promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hang In There**

**She wanted nothing to do with him and yet here she was. On her knees down in front of the toilet. She cursed under her breath. She had said she wanted nothing to do with him.**

**A/N: I had a dream about this last night and seriously couldn't get it off mind! I am quite new to the scandal universe but I love Olitz too much...maybe for my own good! **

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination! **

* * *

chapter 2:

Two days. He would be gone for two days. Two days that she would be thinking about him. Them.

Her baby and his father.

She would have time for herself for two days. But truth be told, it wasn't really hers. She had piles and piles of paper to sign and manage. She had to tend cases and people.

Her phone buzzed on her pocket. Fitz.

Crap. She could not deal with him right now. He was going to tell on her. He was going to ask her why she hadn't met him on the plane. Why she hadn't taken the time to take their son to the plane. Why she hadn't even dare to face him.

"Hi mommy" she heard her boy's sweet voice.

Darn it Fitz. This was low.

"Hey baby" she sighed. "What are you doing?"

She could imagine her son looking up at Fitz. And he would grin at his young son. "Nothing. Daddy says he wants to tell you something"

Darn In Fitz.

"Okay" she waited.

"Hey Liv" his raspy voice echoed in her ears. "We are about to take off, I just wanted..."

"Will you call me when you land?" She said quickly.

"Sure" he smiled into the phone. "Liv..."

"Have a safe flight" she said quietly. "Take care of him Fitz"

" I will"

The line went dead.

"Well..." Fitz turned to his son. "There goes that..."

* * *

He had called her twice a day. She had asked him to. She wanted to know what they were doing. She had wanted to tell him good morning. To tell them both.

She watched as the plane landed. She covered her face with her hand so the sun wouldn't blind her.

48 hours had passed but she was okay. She had been able to survive without her son. Without them both.

The door of the jet lifted. Tom and Hal climbed down the stairs , followed by Gerry. Fitz came down at last holding her young son.

Charlie. She had named Charles Thomas Pope. He wouldn't have his fathers last name but he had so much more than that. He had his eyes and smile. And he was somewhat shy. Olivia knew that came from Fitz. From somewhere before he had run for president and she was his fixer.

Charlie squealed in his fathers arms when she walked closer.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She lifted him off swiftly. "Guess what we did?" She listened to her son as she looked into her president's eyes.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey" she smiled slightly. "Looks like you boys had fun?"

"Yeah it was good" he didn't sound to convinced and Olivia figured that he and Gerry had bumped heads. " tiring"

"Gerry?" She eyed the 16 year old boy. He paced impatiently.

"Hey Liv" She was surprised the teenager had addressed to her.

"Hey yourself" she smiled politely at the boy. She had always cared about Gerry and Karen. Even more after she found out about Charlie. Gerry took more after Mellie than her and Fitz were willing to admit. Not that he wasn't a good boy or anything, he had just trouble adjusting. Olivia blamed it on adolescence.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" Gerry implied. Olivia knew it wasn't really a question. She had only started to allow Charlie to spend time with Fitz because his term was almost over. Mellie was going to grant him the divorce then but for now all she could do was allow Charlie to begin to know his father

Olivia knew she was taking a chance. Risking her sons life. This had been the first time Charlie had been completely alone with him.

Fitz had begged for her to take a chance**.**

And she had. For him. For her son's happiness.

"And then we went all the way up to the Mountain!" She hadn't even realized Charlie was talking again. She just held on to him. " and then Gerry said I could ride on his shoulders!" He chipped. Olivia ceased an eyebrow at the teen.

"He is kind of cute when you really get to know him" Gerry said with a gentle smile. "We should go dad"

"Right" Fitz sighed "back to the real world"

"I'll wait by the car" Gerry shrugged slightly. "Later squirt" he smirked at Charlie.

Olivia and Fitz waited until Gerry was far enough to speak again. Charlie eyed both his parents curiously.

Silence. Charlie watched as Tom handed Fitz his bag. "Can I walk you to your car?" Liv smiled.

"Can daddy hold me?" Charlie asked. Fitz's eyes sparked.

"Now you like him more than me huh?" Charlie blushed. "Well he does have something that is somewhat hard to resist" Olivia assessed "but you just spent the whole weekend with him!" Olivia managed to wink at Fitz who was quickly getting on the game as well.

"But" Charlie bit his lip. "I spend my whole life with you mummy!"

Fitz chucked " the kid's got a point Liv"

They made an exchange and Fitz held his son close. She was stuck with the bag. Fitz opened the back door of Olivia's car, parked not far away from the track. He placed Charlie gently on his car seat. "So this was fun" Charlie nodded excitedly. "You be a good boy to your mom for me okay?"

"Okay" Charlie bit his lip thinking. "Daddy?"

"What?" Fitz was leaning closer to his son inside the car as Olivia watched them interact.

"Maybe next time mommy can come too?" Fitz glanced up at Liv.

"We'll see" Olivia interjected. Charlie felt silent. "Say goodbye now baby we really need to get going"

"I'll see you soon" Fitz said gravely stroking the boy's cheek.

"Do you promise?" It broke his heart. He really wanted to say yes right away but...

"He does" Olivia put in. Fitz mouthed a thank you.

"Be good" Fitz kissed his forehead. "I love you"

"Me too" Charlie wrapped his arms around his fathers neck the best he could.

Fitz closed the door. "Thank you" he told her. His voice was full of emotion."I know you risked your neck for me"

"When have I not?" He leaned against the car and smiled at her. " I just hope this doesn't come back and bite us"

"It's a bit late for that" wrong choice of words Fitzgerald.

There was some heavy silence between them for a moment. "Here" he handed a phone to her. "I couldn't use my phone but I had Cyrus buy me one" she gazed at him confused. "It has some pretty amazing pictures"

She took it. Darn it Fitz. "I should really get going" he nodded. "I'll...call you"

* * *

And just like that she was gone.

As she put her son to bed that night she scrolled down the series of pictures. She came across one where Fitz and Charlie were looking straight into the camera. Both smiling brightly. She traced the screen with her fingers.

And she cried.

* * *

**Man! I am So humbled and overwhelmed by all the reviews in this first chapter! Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hang In There**

**She wanted nothing to do with him and yet here she was. On her knees down in front of the toilet. She cursed under her breath. She had said she wanted nothing to do with him.**

**A/N: I had a dream about this last night and seriously couldn't get it off mind! I am quite new to the scandal universe but I love Olitz too much...maybe for my own good! **

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination! **

* * *

chapter 3:

Hang in there

She knew she had to keep appearances to survive. Not a lot of people knew the identity of Charlie's father. She had only told a handful of people but it would be definitely hard to deny he was Fitz's kid. You figured it out by looking at him. She had never meant to hurt her baby. That was the last thing on her mind. She had taken all the precautions she could think of to ensure Charlie's safety. He was still young so she hadn't worried much about how he would be treated at school, hell, she'd kill anyone who tried to harm him.

She had come to the conclusion of having Fitz back in her life because of her son, because he had been constantly asking about how come all the other kids had a daddy and he didn't.

She had considered bringing someone else into the picture, the father Charlie needed. And knew Fitz could never be. She had thought of Edison but Charlie didn't felt fond of him as if he knew his dad was out there somewhere. And he was. She would watch him on tv. She had heard his voice in her head for years.

She had to stay away from Fitz and all he meant. She had thought about moving assuming it would be easier.

She couldn't. She had the firm and her friends to think about.

She remembered the day she had told Fitz about the baby. He was the president so he would eventually find out about it.

* * *

_There she was. She had taken the test a week before._

_She had been crying in the car. She wasn't a crier. She was a fighter. But as she looked over at Huck. She broke down. There was no way she could ever have a real relationship with Fitz, let alone with him as her child's father._

_"Olivia" Cyrus said,calm as ever but that man was somewhat a reader and he knew exactly something was off. "What's happened?" _

_"It's not anything I can't handle Cy" she had told him._

_"I do not believe there are things Olivia Pope can handle..." _

_"Exactly" she had breathed out. She had reached the door. The most important door in the White House. Cyrus gave her an approving look. He opened the door for her and she entered. Fitz was sitting at his desk. Piles and piles of paper around him. His Eyes barely registered who it was. Until he did._

_"Olivia..." His face was kind "just the person I wanted to see..." He always wanted to see her ._

_Silence. He stood up and moved to her. She pulled back a blt. "Liv..."_

_"Something happened" she began. His grey eyes were full of worry in a second. "I..."_

_"What is it?" His voice echoed in her mind. "Is it a case? Are you okay?"_

_Darn it Fitz._

_"You remember when you got elected and I told you we should stop?" He watched her closely. "Stop whatever this was?"_

_"Of course I do, it was right here in this office" he glanced at a certain meaningful desk. "And tnen we didn't" he gave her a smile. That smile._

_"We really should have" She said in a neutral tone._

_"Olivia... What are you?" He moved even closer. He held her close. "What are you taking about? Did someone try to hurt you?" _

_"I'm a big girl. I would take care of them if someone did."_

_Silence. He touched her cheek and smiled. She closed her Eyes at his touch._

_"Liv...whatever it is, we can handle it" he assured her. "Just talk to me"_

_She looked into his eyes before taking his hand and moving it to her yet flat tummy. "What?" It took him a moment to register what the gesture meant. "Are you?" She nodded._

_"I made sure" she was telling herself more than him._

_Fitz pulled away from her and began pacing. Olivia panicked. She knew she shouldn't have told him. _

_"Fitz" she said softly. Now she was the one moving. She could see his back and how he was holding on to his desk as if his life depended on it._

_There she was. He turned to face her again. His eyes were teary._

_He knew what this meant. The love of his life was pregnant with his child. And yet reality of what this was hit him._

_"I have thought long on how to handle this..." Olivia said gasping for air. "I've considered all the posibilities" his face transformed to one horrified. "And this is wrong in all levels of wrong" she had tears now too. "But..." _

_"But..." His voice faded._

* * *

There she was. Almost 6 years later.

She had not run away. She wasn't a runner. She had had her son and when questions had been asked she had silenced them.

Now as she watched her son sleep she wondered what would happen next. She continued to scroll along the pictures. Her phone buzzed next to her. She glanced over at Charlie. He was down like a rock. She slipped away from his side and left the room.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hi" she heard that husky deep voice that made her weak in the knees. "Did I wake you?"

She smiled."no, I was actually watching Charlie sleep"

"I wish I could too" he said nostalgically. "With you. I mean I watched over him when we were at the ranch but...I wish I could hold you and watch our son sleep"

"He's pretty beat" she said closing the door to her bedroom.

"He's a very energetic kid" Fitz joked. "Almost too hard to keep up with"

"Feeling old mr. President?" Olivia bit her lip.

"There it is again" he answered with a tone of victory.

"What?" She asked.

"The sexiness" Fitz smiled. "I used to love it. I still do"

Silence.

"So you are not only the president but apparently to Charlie you are a hero in disguise" her son had told her about a certain bedtime story Fitz had come up with. He, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant was not the president of the United States as he was to the rest of the world. No. To his son he was a hero who had to keep his true identity a secret to be safe. Olivia had applauded Fitz's creativity to ensure his son's discretion. It also made her a bit sad that he had been forced to put a restrain on their son, but in the end they were only trying to protect him from whatever the stigma of being the illegitimate child of the president implied. Olivia had often thought of it but she never had to recur to it until her son met his father. The weekend trip had been only the second time Charlie had really been with Fitz as a father and son duo.

Mellie of course had meddled in that first real time and in the other were Charlie hadn't known Fitz was his dad. She gave him this weird looks, she saw him as the evidence of betrayal and pain. Not that she could feel any according to Fitz that woman was too deep obsessed with power that she could not see beyond that. Fitz worried most about his kids, both karen and Gerry were teens and their emotions ran high. Little Teddy was a bit more oblivious to the situation, he was no more than a year older than Charlie.

"So I am" Fitz said calmly. " I hate lying to him Liv. Are we lying to him?"

She thought of this for a moment. Well not really. They had both told him that as the hero he was, he had to keep his loved ones safe. Which meant he could not tell a soul, that his dad was the man who often appeared on tv and everyone seemed to owe respect. This was of course not about them but about Charlie, nevertheless the boy seemed happy with what they told him and he no longer was a kid who only had a mom but also a dad, only he was a superhero.

"We are keeping him safe" she whispered. "We'll always keep him safe"

* * *

**Okay so I love you guys so much! thank you so much for the amzazing reviews and incredible response to the story and the last two chapters!**

**I hope you enjoyed this one! The name for Fitz's youngest son with Mellie, I have seen the name in a few other stories so... Anyways until next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hang In There**

**She wanted nothing to do with him and yet here she was. On her knees down in front of the toilet. She cursed under her breath. She had said she wanted nothing to do with him.**

**A/N: I had a dream about this last night and seriously couldn't get it off mind! I am quite new to the scandal universe but I love Olitz too much...maybe for my own good! **

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination! **

* * *

chapter 4:

Olivia knew what having Fitz back in her life meant all the feelings she had suppressed for the last six years would resurface. It had not being easy to keep her distance from the White House. And having Cyrus as her only link to Fitz was as bad as having the president himself.

Cyrus had called her out of the blue, asking if she would be so kind as to come and help him. She had cursed under her breath.

She knew Fitz had put him up to it. Cyrus had not asked to meet in that building since she had found out about the baby.

Speaking of her baby. He seemed to be going down with something, he didn't have a fever but he claimed his tummy hurt. She was not easily tricked but she saw nothing but true in her son's eyes.

She had asked the gladiators to keep an eye on him until she retuned.

She had not being so lucky. They had been working on a high profile case for the senate and she knew that they had to remain focused.

But then again. She could not just waltz to the White House with the presidents illegitimate child.

So she thought of her options.

Camp David.

The last thing she wanted was to cause Charlie any discomfort but she had to go, even if her head told her otherwise.

"I didn't know you'd be bringing company" Cyrus pointed to the slepping child in the backseat.

"Well Cy. Plans change. I've changed."

"Yes well, motherhood..I've heard it does that to you" Olivia rolled her eyes as she picked her son up. "I just thought you should know Mellie isn't here"

There she was. Waiting for Fitz with Cyrus by her side. Charlie's breathing the only thing heard.

"Liv.." He eyed Charlie panic. More than what he wanted to show. "Did something happen?"

"I thought you had been the one requesting to see me" Olivia offered him a sweet smile.

"I'll leave you to, do whatever you do" Cyrus winked at Olivia. She smiled gratefully. They waited until the door was locked.

"I'm sorry" she glanced down at her son. "I couldn't find a babysitter. Fitz knelt down in front of her and brushed the boy's cheek softly. His eyes fluttered open.

"Shh..." Olivia kissed his forehead.

"You kept your promise" Charlie said with a wide and tired smile.

"Actually" Fitz continued to stroke his cheek. "Mommy kept it for me" Charlie closed his eyes once more.

"This is nice" Fitz whispered as he sat next to Olivia and held her close.

"It is" Olivia agreed. "I wish we could stay here. Freeze time"

Charlie stirred a bit in his mothers arms. They both chuckled. "I hope it isn't serious"

"No, he'll be fine. For the most of it I think he just wanted not to be left alone"

"Or..." Fitz whispered in her ear. "He knew you were coming to see me"

"He couldn't possibly know"

"Maybe he has a superpower" he said taking her hand in his.

"Just like his superhero daddy" Olivia said distractedly as he had begun to kiss her neck.

"Exactly" he breathed against her skin making her shiver.

When Charlie opened his eyes he was alone on the couch. He stumbled down with a loud thump. Had he dreamed it all?

"Hey baby" his mother appeared from an inside door. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm thirsty" he licked his lips tiredly. Olivia smiled as she reached inside her bang and got a small apple juice.

"Hey looks like someone is up" Charlie heard a deep voice say behind him. He turned around slowly. Olivia winked at Fitz.

"Daddy" he whispered covering his mouth and blushing.

"Charlie?" Olivia ceased her eyebrow at him.

"We can't let anyone know" Charlie whispered.

"What baby?" Olivia knelt in front of her son. He whispered something in her ear. Fitz watched adoringly his sweet baby and his child interact.

"Come here"Olivia picked the little boy up. "I love you"

"I love you too" Charlie smirked. Olivia put him down and he broke into a run towards Fitz.

"Daddy I kept your secret" he Said proudly. He held his finger to his lips.

"Yeah you did" Fitz kissed his cheek. "I am so proud of you"

"Sir" they heard Cyrus at the door. "Time is up"

Charlie's eyes widened in wonder. "Daddy...who's that?"

"Someone we owe a lot to" Fitz smiled putting him down.

Charlie walked slowly towards Cyrus examining him closely.

"Hello Charlie" Cyrus leaned towards the boy and touched his head gently.

"Sir?" The boy's voice was quiet and catious. "Are you a superhero too?" Cyrus looked up to see Olivia and Fitz smiling at him.

"I.." Cyrus was taken totally off guard " I supouse so yeah" Charlie beamed at him.

* * *

Charlie was awake on the way home alert and yet in silence , Olivia would often look back at the boy from her review mirror. He was so young and yet he was always in deep thought. Olivia smiled to herself. Her baby was as smart as she was. And yet he was so much like Fitz too.

Her little boy was hers and Fitz baby.

There she was. Crying. She didn't even know why. She was happy. She had Fitz back, barely of course since he was still marred and still in office.

After she put Charlie to bed she decided to take a long bath. She got inside the tub with a glass of wine as her own companion. She imagined Fitz coming knocking on the door and peeking over the door to iform her their son was soundly asleep. She closed her eyes shot to picture him giving her those sexy and boyish grins that drove her mad. She imagined his lips in hers and his strong hands holding her close. A buzz suddenly woke her from her daydream.

* * *

"Olivia" the voice belonging to Stephen rang in her ears. "I'm so glad you are here" Olivia wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Uncle Stephen!" Charlie chipped as he threw himself to him.

"Look at you!" Stephen sounded more than excited.

Georgia came a moment later taking Charlie with her so Olivia and Stephen could get down to Fitz business . Married life had certainly fitted Stephen. He was living the normal life she wanted him to have.

"So this call" Stephen said as they sat down "you asked me to call you back"

"I did" olivIa said rolling her eyes. "I..."

"Oh please don't tell me you are pregnant again" he examined her face.

"No!" She said quickly. "It's just..."

"Fitz" Stephen sighed.

"I saw him this week. Cyrus called and well he is who he is who he is so...I saw him. And it turns out it was Fitz's idea."

"Why am I not surprised" it wasn't a question.

"He didn't...nothing happened" she assed. "Charlie was there too"

Stephen tensed. "Cy thought of everything. He always does."

"And what happens now?" She didn't really know.

"All roads lead To Fitz" she said passionately. "And I am not sure where it ends. It's funny because I don't even know what is the right way to go. I could go on with my life, but I can't do that, not to Charlie"

"And not to Fitz"

Yeah and Not to Fitz.

* * *

**okay so that's that! I could not help to write fluff! I love it! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hang In There

**She wanted nothing to do with him and yet here she was. On her knees down in front of the toilet. She cursed under her breath. She had said she wanted nothing to do with him.**

**A/N: I had a dream about this last night and seriously couldn't get it off mind! I am quite new to the scandal universe but I love Olitz too much...maybe for my own good!**

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination!**

**A/N: After seeing last night's ep I ehh confused, mad and so frustrated but I saw a glimpse of light that made me smile: Fitz with Teddy! OMG! That was so cute! alas I was inspired to write something like that in this chapter!**

**I figure Charlie is about a year younger than Teddy so at Ella's christening he would be about 9 months old or so give or take for this to work, please bear with me..**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 5:

After her meeting with Fitz at Camp David Olivia could noYYt help but think how Charlie really had really needed Fitz trough his early years. She would often tell him when he was younger that his father loved him so so much even though he wasn't really a part of his life.

That had made her think of that one time after she had had the baby that Fitz had had a few moments with his son.

* * *

_It had been during a party Cyrus had thrown at his house after he and James had welcomed their daughter. She had previouysly seen Fitz at Ella's christening and yet they had exchanged mere glanced of longing and despair._

_It would have been a clear lack of judgement if she just showed up with Charlie in tow. She knew it. Everyone knew it but Cyrus had promised Olivia that Mellie wouldn't find out so he arranged for Tom to pick Olivia up and drop her off, let the christening happen and then Huck would be bringing Charlie to Olivia, then he would steal the president some precious moments so they could be driven somewhere quieter. Cyrus knew that he was risking everything and yet he was playing secret agent at his daughter's christening because Olivia had begged him. Because Fitz needed it. Huck had done his end of the bargain and delivered Charlie safe and sound. Tom made the next move. "Wait here"_

_About 20 minutes later Cyrus had come out with Fitz in tow. Olivia watched as he approached the van. She held Charlie close to her chest as if she was shielding him from harm._

_"You have about half an hour or so" Cyrus whispered in the president's ear. "James and I will keep Mellie busy and then I'll radio Tom"_

_"Cy" Fitz said deeply. "I don't know how to thank you" Cyrus smiled before opening the door for him._

_"Well sir" Cyrus smiled. "The father in me it's telling me you deserve this, even if what I can give you are merely minutes"_

_The moment Fitz stepped inside the car he turned to Liv. The love of his life holding a bundle in her arms. "Hi"_

_"Hi" Liv said. Her voice full of emotion. He couldn't take his eyes off his son. "Liv..."_

_"We don't have much time" She told him handing the baby to him. "Cyrus is already doing too much. Both him and James"_

_Fitz touched her cheek softly and then turned his attention to the baby. "He's beautiful Livie"_

_"I know" she said struggling with wanting to cry and laugh. "He has your eyes." That was true Fitz came to realize. He had his eyes and his curls and yet darker black hair. His skin tone wasn't chocolate like hers. It was more like tanned kind of skin but yet not as white- pink like Teddy had been. A perfect mix. Olivia had often joked that they had mistaken the kid at the hospital and she would almost believe it if it wasn't for the eyes. "I almost backed out today, I was just so..."_

_"Scared?" He finished for her as he picked the baby up to place him on his lap. Charlie fuzzed a bit. He held his son close. He smelled like baby powder and like her. "But you know your mommy is very brave, don't you?" Charlie stared straight Into Fitz's eyes. Blue to blue. The baby was sort of standing up in Fitz's lap he suddenly reached out for his father's face. He touched his cheek softly as If he was recognizing him. Olivia felt tears form on her eyes but pushed them back. "He knows who you are" Fitz turned his attention to Liv. "And I wish we could..."_

_"Liv" Fitz smiled softly. "Someday we can but for now, we have to protect him, to give him a normal life" _

_"Can we really?" Liv gasped "Can we be normal Fitz? You'll always have a label,I'll always be the other woman, the third party in your relationship and Charlie..."_

_"Don't you dare say it, don't even think of you, of our son that way Olivia, you know I love you both" _

_"I don't know Fitz..." In that moment they felt the car stop. They both stared at each other for a moment. _

_"Sir?" Tom turned down the window from the front of the van. "We should move" _

_"Give me one minute" Fitz told Tom softly. Tom glanced at the baby who had cuddled against Fitz's chest. _

_"Of course sir" Tom said with a soft nod. He radioed Cyrus and Fitz let out a sigh. _

_"Fitz" Olivia whispered. "You have to go" _

_"One minute" he told her huskily. He heard Charlie snoring. "Wow" _

_"I know" Olivia reached out for Fitz's hand and squeezed it. "I almost forgot" Fitz got a small box out of his pocket. "This is..." He took out a small golden bracelet. It read Charlie Thomas Pope. "For him, I know that I cannot Give him much but" _

_"It's perfect." Olivia took the small object from him. _

_"And you can make it bigger when he grows out of it" Fitz said moving the baby so she could put the bracelet on. _

_"Perfect" Fitz kissed the baby's forehead. Silence enveloped them for a moment. "I have to go" _

_"You have to go" Olivia agreed. Fitz gave her a weak smile and turned to he baby."no matter how far I am, I won't really be" he kissed the baby's nose softly. Charlie was alert once more. "And someday, we will see each other again. At least I know your mom won't be alone and she'll always have a part of me with her. I love you" he turned to Liv. "Both of you" Fitz could see Cyrus's body trough the window. He leaned to kiss Olivia softly of the lips. The kiss was sweet and yet full of emotion. "Until next time sweet baby"_

_He handed Charlie to her placing one last kiss on the baby's hand and opened the door. Olivia felt as if the slamming of the door was the sound of her own heart shattering._

* * *

She shook the memories away. Soon she would receive a call from Fitz. He would be having 23 people on call so she could hear his voice.

"Hi" his voice was tired and yet he sounded so relived that he was allowed to call her. Again. Ever since that meeting at Ella's christening they had barely exchanged a word. That was of course until a few weeks ago.

"Hey" she breathed into the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Counting the minutes" he smiled into the phone. "Counting the minutes until I can step out of office, stop being a slave of Mellie's evil and dark ways" Olivia chuckled on the other line. "until I can take my children and be free. Be with you"

"How's Gerry?" Olivia asked. "And Karen?"

"They are good" Fitz said. "Being teenagers I guess."

"They hate me don't they?" Olivia said painfully. "And Teddy he doesn't even know me, he doesn't know Charlie" Olivia often thought of Fitz's kids and wished they were hers. She loved those children only and because they were his. Karen and Gerry both knew about Charlie. They had actually known for quite sometime. Fitz had been talking to Cyrus about Olivia and Karen had overheard. He remembered the look on her face when she questioned him about Charlie. The disappointment in her eyes had killed him. It had been like loosing Olivia all over again but he was somewhat grateful that it had been her and not Gerry who found out firsthand. She would hold it against him and yet as she was not as close to Mellie as she was with him, in time at least he hoped she would forgive him.

Gerry had been another story. Karen had not told him but rather Mellie had laid it down to him not so gently in one of her rants.

"They don't hate you" Fitz said softly. "Gerry was actually glad to go on the trip he dreaded on going. Karen asked me why she couldn't go though"

"I am mostly worried about teddy" Olivia said. "He ls so little and Mellie could..."

"Liv" Fitz told her warningly "can we not talk about Mellie?"

"Sure" Olivia assed "what do you want to talk about?"

And yes they talked of all and noting and them and their future together.

* * *

**Okay soo... Yes I will have Karen and Charlie bonding soon and some Mellie drama as well before Fitz steps out of office. We are also having a bit of a time jump next chapter. So good? Bad? I am having so much fun writing this specially this Chapter! So what did you think?**

**Please review if you can! :) until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hang In There**

**She wanted nothing to do with him and yet here she was. On her knees down in front of the toilet. She cursed under her breath. She had said she wanted nothing to do with him.**

**A/N: I had a dream about this last night and seriously couldn't get it off mind! I am quite new to the scandal universe but I love Olitz too much...maybe for my own good!**

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination!**

**Before we go on with this new Chap I just wanted to thank everyone that has been supporting this and just know that I am so so weak for fluff so I write a lot of it and I really want to go into exploring Charlie's relationship with his siblings specially with Teddy... Anyways thank you so much again and just to clarify, when Charlie went to the weekend trip with Fitz and Gerry he was almost 5, sorry I did not make that clear. **

**About 5 and a half months have passed since last chapter! **

**Enjoy! and happy almost Scandal Thursday :)**

Chapter 6:

Two weeks. 14 days. That was how long he had to wait to finally be free of the prison that had been his life without her. Without his son. He glanced down at Teddy who was playing with some wooden blocks beside him. He saw Teddy and thought of Charlie. He wondered of how the two of them would take on being brothers. "Daddy?" Teddy seemed to sense that Fitz was some other place lost in his own thoughts. "Are you okay?" Fitz moved to sit beside Teddy. He had to make a decision about how to handle things with both his boys. Karen and Gerry had been esier just because of the fact that they could hate him and they understood why they would. He had deceived their mother and fathered a child. And yet it didn't sound so bad in his head. "Dad?" Teddy called again. The boy seemed utterly concerned that Fitz hadn't answered him so he touched his arm slightly. Fitz smiled.

"Sorry buddy, daddy's got a lot to think about" He grabbed one of the wooden blocks and running his fingers trough the rough edges.

"Why?" Teddy asked. The question seemed so simple, so innocent and yet it had such a burden behind it. At least for Fitz. "Are you sad you wont be presient anymore?" Fitz gave his a thought. Was he really sad about leaving The White House? Mellie? The safety and yet hazard that had been his life? He was mostly relived. Relieved of being able to stop living a lie.

"I don't know" Fitz answered calmly.

"Are we going to have to move?" Teddy inquired.

"Yes, because someone else is coming to live here" Teddy looked down as if he was trying to come up with a smart answer. "But it can't be that bad, moving right?" The question wasn't for Teddy but for himself. Was it a good thing to move on?

"We won't come here anymore" Teddy said sadly looking around the room. The Oval had always been Teeddy's favorite room, mainly because if he was sad of he just wanted to spend time with his father he was always there. And fitz would always put everything on hold. The country on hold if his son needed him. "I like playing here"

"Yeah me too" Fitz smiled widely leaning closer to kiss the boy's cheek. Teddy giggled at his touch and rubbed his cheek. Fitz chuckled. No, it couldn't be that bad.

Olivia smiled as she spotted her early riser already in the living room. Charlie's eyes lighted up at the sight of her. "Good morning baby"

"Hi" the boy said with a wide smile. Charlie had been happier lately than she had seen him in a very long time. Maybe it was because he could sense Liv was happy too. Only a few more days and the waiting would be over. "Mamma?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to see Charlie had already joined her in the kitchen. He stopped for a while. Thinking carefully of his words.

"Are we going to live in the farm where daddy took me?" This was weird. He would never talked much about Fitz because until his father gave him the get go he would still protect who he was. He had promised.

"Well, it isn't really a farm" Olivia saw his son crooking his head to the side. "It's called a ranch"

"Are we?" Charlie bit his lip.

"I don't know" She placed a bowl of cereal on the small kitchen island. "Would you like to?"

Charlie shrugged. "I dreamed about it last night. I talked to daddy" Olivia's heart sank. "I guess I miss him"

"He misses you too baby" Olivia said as Charlie jumped on a chair.

"How'd you know?" He wouldn't admit that it hurt him only talking to Fitz's a couple times in the past few months had really made him miss him more. Bit he wouldn't tell ovilia that.

"Because he loves you" There was the best answer he could give him. Her barely 5 year old son wasn't satisfied. "So much"

"I miss him too" Charlie said engulfing on his cereal. "But you know what I do when I miss him? I remember the farm" Olivia smiled.

* * *

_It wasn't like something he had seen before. Of course he had seen a farm, gone to a zoo and yet he seemed to find this a whole new world to explore. He glanced back at Gerry who dragged his feet behind him. "Charlie?" Fitz's voice made the boy look back at him. "What are you looking at?" _

_"Nothing" Charlie smiled widely. Fitz came to stand next to him. He seemed so small compared to his father and yet he felt so safe. He felt Fitz's hand on his head. "Do you live here too?" _

_"Yeah" Fitz smiled at the boy. "Among other places, but this is my favorite place ever." _

_"Not the big house?" Charlie asked. Fitz's chuckled. _

_"Sometimes" Fitz shrugged. He then knelt to be face to face with his son. "But sometimes this fits too" _

_"Why?" Charlie asked. _

_"Because I was born here" Charlie's eyes widened. "Not here, here but this is home" _

_"Mommy says that home is where people that love you are" Charlie added. _

_"And right now, this is where we are" Fitz agreed._

_There was a room full of toys. All kinds. All the toys in the world could be here as far as Charlie was concerned. "Go ahead" Fitz said sweetly as he could see the eager movements his son made. _

_"Do you know Santa Claus?" Charlie asked innocently as he sat on the ground with a Tonka Truck. _

_"Maybe" The president paced around next to Charlie. The boy's eyes sparkled. "Why do you ask?" _

_"Did he brought all the toys here just for me?" He could sense guilt in the boy's voice. _

_"Well" Fitz crouched down next to the boy. "What do you think?" He winked. Charlie's eyes wondered around the room. A picture caught his attention. Teddy and Fitz sat with Karen and Gerry. _

_"Who's that?" Charlie stood up and stumbled towards the picture. Fitz followed him with the eyes. He recognized Gerry and even Karen who he knew where his brother and sister and yet he wondered about the boy in Fitz's lap. _

_"That's someone really special I can't wait for you to meet" Fitz crawled next to the boy and placed his hand on his back. "It's really important that you two know each other" _

_"Why?" The boy asked. The president hesitated for a moment. It was hard enough for Charlie to understand that he now had two new found siblings, let alone one that was really close to his age._

_"Because he's…your brother. You two can't meet each other right now because…" Fitz's trialed off. Mostly he wanted to protect them both. Charlie's eyes wondered a moment focusing on Teddy and he turned to his father with a shy smile. _

_"Because the lady would be mad" Charlie whispered. Fitz sighed. "She doesn't like me" He was grateful that he would not ask any more questions. _

_"No, she doesn't like a lot of people" Fitz sighed stroking the boy's cheek. Charlie felt bad for Mellie, she seemed really sad all the time and she didn't help by bossing everyone around and just being utterly annoying, and hovering at all everyone did. He wished he could make her feel better, even if she didn't really like him. _

_"Is she sad?" Charlie asked. His innocent question seemed so honest. He was always amazed by how amazing children were. Fitz hadn't known what to say. Gerry coughed awkwardly by the door. _

_"Uncle Cyrus is looking for you" He said. "He said it was important" Fitz stood up and walked towards the door. _

_"Would you watch him?" Fitz asked. "Just 5 minutes?" _

_"Do I have a choice?" Gerry whispered quite uncomfortable. _

_"You always have a choice" Fitz smiled and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder giving one last glance back at Charlie before walking away._

* * *

Olivia tossed and turned in the bed. She had been doing that for the past few hours or so. She couldn't sleep. She was too anxious. She didn't know why. The phone went off and she was sure of who would be calling at this hour. She hurried to answer it.

"Hey" Fitz's voice said groggily. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"For you to wake me I had to actually be sleeping so, no"

"Good" He sighed. "Cant sleep either"

"And you are figuring out that now?" Olivia said with a chuckle. "How are you?"

"I'm good" Fitz smiled into the phone.

"I'm good too" she answered. "So today Charlie asked me about what will happen when you can finally be with us"

"And why did you say?" Fitz inquired.

"I didn't know what to say" Olivia admitted. "I wish I could tell him that we would move there and have a white fence and be happy but… after you step out it all changes."

"And so we take the changed by storm" He told her firmly. "Because we both want this Liv, we both want to be happy, I want my children to be happy"

"I saw Karen the other day" Olivia said after a long pause. She could hear the couch in which he was sitting screech. "She wanted to give Charlie a birthday present."

"His birthday was tree months ago" He stated and she smiled because he knew. "I wonder what she wants." Fitz chuckled slightly.

"For the most part I think she wants to spend time with him and get to know him" And there it was when Fitz had never been more grateful to Karen. "They talked about Teddy"

"Ah well" Fitz said. "That is what I am most worried about. The long awaited encounter. I still haven't told him about Charlie. I don't want him to be asking questions and give Mellie an excuse to hurt him just as she hurt Karen and Gerry."

"I know" Olivia said sweetly. "But I also know you wont let her, you love your kids"

"Sometimes I wonder if that is enough" Fitz said tiredly. "Sometimes I wish that was enough."

* * *

**So we will soon find out how Charlie got trough Gerry and Olitz are one step closer to finally being able to be together.. or so we thought...**

**thanks for reading! :)**

**As always, reviews are love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hang In There**

**She wanted nothing to do with him and yet here she was. On her knees down in front of the toilet. She cursed under her breath. She had said she wanted nothing to do with him.**

**A/N: I had a dream about this last night and seriously couldn't get it off mind! I am quite new to the scandal universe but I love Olitz too much...maybe for my own good!**

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination!**

**I figured Fitz went on a second term or else the kid's age wouldn't have fir it. I did not want Liv to be already with him at the end of his first term or else there would be no angst story… yeah I know! I am horrible and yet I beg of you to bear with me. **

**Chapter 7:**

Charlie was there waiting for Olivia to finish taking a quick shower before she went out with Stephen and the others for diner. The phone rang. He knew he wasn't supposed to answer it without his mom being there and yet, well, he couldn't help it.

"Hello?" He was unsure and barely audible.

"Charlie?" He sighed when Tom's voice spoke. "I Need to speak to your mom, is she there?"

Olivia came into view ceasing her son a reproachful look. He handed her the phone without a word. "This is Olivia Pope"

"Hey" Fitz's voice sounded relieved. "Are you getting ready for your meeting?"

"More like… well yeah, telling everyone about me and you is…" she hesitated.

"Complicated?" He finished. "Don't worry, you'll be fine Liv, they are your friends and they support you."

"I know… but when I told them you were Charlie's dad, well… they didn't take it. As diplomatic as I hoped." Fitz laughed.

"I'm just sad you are not celebrating tonight with me" Fitz sighed. "It's our night"

"I know… but it is something I have to do, and plus you have a very special date tonight." She smiled.

"That I do" He looked up as he pulled into her driveway.

"Daddy!" As soon as there was a knock on the door Charlie was eagerly waiting for Fitz. He opened the door without Liv being able to process it. "You are here!"

"Well someone is excited" Fitz picked him up. "Hello little man"

"Hi" He buried his face on his neck.

"Liv" Fiz's eyes widened as soon as he saw her. The love of his life. The mother of his child. "You look…"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you are jealous" She joked.

"I don't know…" He put Charlie down and wrapped his arms around Olivia. "How are you going to make it up to me?"

"I have a couple ideas" She whispered as Charlie looked at them expectantly.

He stole a sweet kiss from her lips and groaned when he tried to go deeper into it but Charlie covering his eyes was almost too cute to miss it. "But I am not your date tonight so…" Liv turned to her son and crouched down to his level.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" She asked. Charlie looked up at Fitz who nodded. "Are you going to listen to your dad?" Another nod.

"You should go" Fitz said with a smile. "I've got it"

"Are you sure?" She mocked him. "He can be quite a handful"

"He wouldn't be your son if he was easy" He answered huskily. "And plus we'll be waiting when you get back" He kissed her again. He never wanted to stop kissing her. Until his lips bled.

Here he was. In her house. Taking care of their child. The first quiet night in so long. Tonight was the first night he was no longer President Grant. He was just Fitz.

Just Fitz.

He still had to deal with a lot of crap from Mellie and the divorce. Custody of the kids and Charlie and Teddy meeting each other for the first time and yet he was enjoying these few moments of peace with his son. He was there cuddled against his chest and he watched his chest rise and fall and he felt complete.

"Daddy?" Charlie looked up to a thoughtful Fitz.

Yeah he was Daddy and it all was falling into place.

There she was. Surrounded by the people she trusted the most. Huck and Stephen already knew about her plan. They had known for weeks and yet today was the first night she would be open about it.

"Let me see if I got this right?" Abby was soothing her temple. "You had the president's kid, which I get but now you two are going to go play house now?"

"What about Mellie?" Harrison asked worriedly. "She is still his wife"

"Not for long" Olivia sighed. "I can handle Mellie"

"You sure about that?" Stepehen asked. Liv seemed hurt and yet she knew Stephen had a point. She was immune to Mellie but Charlie wasn't.

"I love Fitz, and for the last almost six years I punished myself. I allowed my son to grow up without a father. I wanted to give him one he deserved and yet not the one he needed. Everytime I look at my son I see the man that gave him to me and I am eternally grateful for it, I know it won't all be flowers and happiness but with me and Fitz, it's never been and it never will"

No one dared to say a word.

* * *

"One more bite and then you are off to bed" Fitz watched as Charlie slowly gave into exhaustion.

"I want to wait for mommy" He said determined. The same determination that drove Olivia into being so good at her job. Charlie yawned. "With you."

There was a knock on the door. Tom was outside so there was no reason… Fitz then noticed the missing calls on his phone.

"I'm sorry sir, I tried…" Tom moved away as Mellie stormed into the house. Fitz instructed silently. Tom had to stay with Charlie.

"Nice to see you are fine Fitz" Mellie said dryly. "Where's Olivia?"

"What do you want Mellie?" He asked calmly. "Who's with Teddy?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Mellie spit. "You could have fooled Karen and Gerry but Teddy. He will know what kind of man his father really is"

"I'm serious Mel" Fitz wasn't taking any of this. "Go home"

"If I go home I will be taking my children with me" She was testing him. "Or have you traded them already? Is a bastard child more important than those I gave you?" Fitz's blood was boiling. "Your real children Fitzgerald?"

"Daddy, what is she talking about?" Charlie came running to the door. Tom trailing behind him. Fitz's face broke. How much had he heard? He broke into a run back up when he heard Mellie's last words.

"Charlie wait!" Fitz could not move. "You have no soul do you Mellie?"

"You were the one that cheated on me" She said darkly. "So I could ask you the same thing."

"What the hell is going on?!" Olivia roared once she saw Mellie in her home. "Why is she here?"

"I am sorry Miss Pope" Tom shot Mellie a look. "I tried to make her reason but I couldn't…" Olivia raised her hand to silence him.

"Where is Charlie?" This question was for Fitz.

"He is upstairs" He answered and just like that Olivia knew something was wrong.

"Get out" She whispered. Not sure at whom she was referring to. Then Mellie saw the look in her eyes. "Get out! You don't get to come here and insult me and my son in my house! GET OUT!" And just like that Mellie gave her a satisfied smile and left without another word.

Charlie didn't understand what that lady was talking about. Olivia had said that man was his father. He said Charlie was his son. He had a brother and a sister and Teddy. And Teddy's mom who wasn't his mom had said he wasn't his real son.

* * *

_Olivia had never been so nervous in her life as the day she had brought her 4 year old son to meet his father. _

_Camp David had been the place Cyrus had arranged the meeting. No Mellie. No press. _

_"There's someone really special I want you to meet" she had said. She had not talked about Fitz in so long than he longer seemed real, but when he glanced down at his son. At those eyes. It all made sense again. _

_Fitz had been waiting for them at the entrance. His eyes instantly trailed off towards his son. The baby he had held at that christening it seemed , an eternity ago. _

_"Hello Charlie" He had been calm and yet all the emotion could be sensed in his voice. "You might not remember me but… I know you" _

_Charlie had been quiet. He remembered. He remembered those eyes. His eyes. He had seen them long ago. Maybe in a dream. Maybe on TV and yet he knew. Like he had done when he was a baby. He held on Fitz's face with his hands. And the grown man in front of him couldn't fight the tears away. _

_"Don't cry" The little boy whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck the best he could. _

_"I'm just so happy to see you" Fitz chocked on the words as he looked up to see Olivia shedding tears as well. "I've missed you" _

_And Charlie just held him close. He held his heart in his hand and he was not going to let it go._

* * *

"I'm so sorry Liv" Fitz paced in front of the door. "I didn't know"

"Go check on Charlie" She begged. "Just go, I can't deal with this right now"

And he did. The boy was crying. Fitz was careful and yet a face full of tears met him half way. "I knew it" he whispered.

"What?" Fitz broke.

"You are not my dad" He said coldly. "Mamma lied"

"She didn't lie" Fitz made his way to the small bed where the boy was sitting down. "Mellie didn't mean what she said."

"Then why did she?" His question broke his heart. He couldn't possibly explain the complexity of who Mellie was to a 5 year old child.

"Because she's hurt and when people are hurt they say mean things" Fitz placed a finger on his cheek. "She is mad at me, not you"

"She said I was a..." Charlie didn't know what word meant and then he would one day learn the weight of its meaning. He didn't understand. He had seen Mellie his fair share of times. And never had she been mean to him. She was cold and indifferent. Never mean

"I need you to look at me" Fitz forced the boy's face up. "What do you see?"

And what he saw would stay with him forever. There was no doubt he was Fitzgerald Grant's kid.

* * *

_**What did you think guys? Good? Bad? I knew I said I would have more of Charlie and Gerry but I just thought this worked better. :) Reviews are always welcome **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hang In There**

**She wanted nothing to do with him and yet here she was. On her knees down in front of the toilet. She cursed under her breath. She had said she wanted nothing to do with him.**

**A/N: I had a dream about this last night and seriously couldn't get it off mind! I am quite new to the scandal universe but I love Olitz too much...maybe for my own good!**

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination!**

**Wow I am blown away by the response from last chapter! Thank you so much! Took me too long to update! Sorry! I was out of town and didn't have wifi. Chapter is long so I hope it makes up for it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

She stood there by the door watching Fitz comfort Charlie. The boy was curled up against his chest. Salty tears running down.

"Charlie" she walked determined as ever to make something about what had just happened. "Say goodnight now, dad has somewhere to be"

Fitz glanced at her. " I don't"

Olivia closed her eyes. "Now Charlie"

"But..." The boy looked up at his father and yet Fitz was lost gazing up at Olivia.

"I want him to stay" Charlie whispered.

"I'm sorry baby but he can't, so say goodnight" she spoke with her eyes. She was furious at Fitz. At Mellie. At the sick game they were all playing.

"No" Charlie regretted ever spoken. Olivia walked closer. Charlie couldn't move.

"You know what buddy? Your mom is right, I should get going" Charlie broke into tears.

"Don't go! I did it!" He begged. " I heard her! I was with Tom and I had to go find you! It was me!" Olivia felt sick. She couldn't believe her son was blaming himself for something Mellie had done.

"You listen to me" Fitz spoke softly but deeply. He sat the boy up so he was looking at him. "You've done nothing wrong, I did, I let her get to you"

"Mamma won't let you come here again! You'll leave us!" The boy sobbed.

"I'm never, ever going to leave you" his voice broke and Olivia shook her head as her phone rang. She cursed under her breath and then turned to Fitz. He had it under control.

"Liv?" Huck's voice sounded worried. "Are you okay?" Olivia had to smile. How did he know that something had happened?

"You have a sixth sense or something?" She joked.

"You... Well when it comes to you I have these hunches.. Are you okay?"

She bit her lip and glanced back to Charlie's room, the door half opened she could see Fitz leaned forward kissing Charlie and he was giggling.

"Liv?" Huck whispered.

"Mellie showed up" she moved farther away from the door. " I was this close to free the world of her dark soul"

"Do you want me to do something about it?" He asked hopefully.

"No. I will handle her" she said firmly. Silence. "What should I do Huck?"

"About what is making you upset? I say you send him home" Olivia laughed. "He is more trouble than good"

"You know I can't do that" she signed.

No matter how hard she tried

All roads led to Fitz.

She had barely hung up when he walked up to face her. He seemed tired and angry, "I should go"

"You should" she agreed. She walked up to him and caressed his face. He closed his eyes at her touch.

* * *

What happened the next morning Olivia didn't expect. It was Saturday so Charlie would go to work with her. Sometimes she wished he didn't have to and yet the boy seemed more than happy to spend time win Huck and the others.

Mostly Huck.

She had to take care of business so she left her son in charge of her office, ah well it was figured speech really.

"Stay here" Huck instructed the boy. Charlie loved Huck more than anyone who worked with Olivia. He and Stephen of course but he only saw him sometimes when he came to visit, Huck on the other hand? he was the closest to a father he had had until he met Fitz.

Huck looked trough the door. Fitz.

"I don't think it's wise for you to be here" he told him.

"I need to talk to Olivia" Fitz had always had a great deal of respect for the men in Olivia's life. He was grateful for all they had done for her and Charlie when he couldn't.

"She's working" Huck said not letting him inside. "I don't know for how long"

"Ah, well I'll...call her later" he finished awkwardly because of the glances Huck was giving him.

"Sounds like a plan" Huck didn't even flinch.

"Daddy?" Charlie had once more not listened to Huck.

"Hey" Huck moved aside to allow Fitz inside. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Huck asked out loud.

"Fine" Charlie walked to his father. "Me and Huck were Just waiting for mom to come back"

"You do that a lot?" Fitz asked and the boy gave a shy nod.

"Yep" Charlie smiled. Fitz could sense a different vibe from his usually excited boy. He figured he still felt bad for what had happened the night before and he had allowed it to take place and now it was costing him his son.

"Huck, do you mind giving me a second alone with Charlie?" Fitz turned to the former agent.

"Sorry, Olivia told me to stay on him" Huck said calmly.

"He isn't one of your assignments, he is my son" Fitz wasn't playing but he kept calm.

"For how long? Five minutes?" In the short time Fitz had gotten to even aknoledge Huck he had never seen him being against him in anyway. He understood that maybe he had been the only man in his sons short life and he feared him for that single fact. Charlie might have not being able to see it. He had accepted Fitz fairly quickly to even question Olivia about it. He was so innocent, so pure to even begin to comprehend what his whole existence had meat to the people involved. To Olivia he had been his greatest love, a part of the love of his life and herself. His blue eyes were a constant reminder of what she couldn't have. Fitz had been in his third year in office when Charlie had been born and yet she had not asked a thing from him. How could she? The five people that had gotten him in office couldn't risk it and she knew it. She knew what it meant. She Also knew that Fitz wouldn't have cared about his presidency anymore. He would have divorced Mellie and they could have endured all that came next but she didn't dare to ask that much from her. That's why he had even ran for a second term. Still with Mellie by his side, she had their son to think about. She couldn't possibly let him be a scandal, an object of the press and the Country that still needed Fitz as their leader.

She needed him to be their leader and he knew it.

"Fitz?" He heard her behind him. "Why are you here?"

"Huck let me in" he said smoothly turning to face her.

"You know what I mean" Olivia said unamused. She glanced over at Huck.

" I need to talk to you" he said.

"We have nothing to talk about" Olivia muttered. " Mellie said it all"

"What?" Fitz was aware Charlie was watching him. He turned to the boy. "Charlie I need you to go with Huck for a moment okay?" Charlie looked up at Huck.

Olivia nodded and they were soon out the door.

"Liv" he began by walking closer to her. "I know you're upset"

"You have no idea" she closed her eyes. "I could stand Mellie when you were in office because of who you were, because I had no right to you. You had left me with a child and I didn't know how to deal with it, it wasn't something I could fix because I had done it. It would have killed all that you stood for. I could even take her knowing about us because she cared more about power than anyone or anything, I Could take her insulting me, but he is MY son and she cannot touch him or so help me god I will kill her."

"She blind sided me Olivia, she knew where I was. She knew she Could get to me because the agents... Maybe she lied to them I don't know..." He lowered his face. "You don't know how sorry I am that I did that to our son"

" I know you are sorry, that doesn't make it right"

"I know" he said in his baritone and she felt her knees give in.

"I'm not mad at you" she clarified closing in the distance between them " I just keep playing this scene in my Head of us being free. Being able to call You mine, the father of my child. The man I love and I..."

"We can do that Liv, now we are both free" he leaned his forehead against hers. "This isn't theoretical any more. This is going to happen. He brushed his lips with hers. "It's happening"

"It still doesn't feel like I thought it would" she admitted sadly pulling away from him.

"Tell me what it will make it feel real" he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Please tell me and I will do anything"

"A dinner" she sighed touching his face. " a dinner with your kids. With all the people we care about. We come clean. We make it real for us and for Charlie."

"Consider it done" he whispered huskily against her skin.

"Once the divorce Is finalized." She told him seriously.

"Okay" he was now kissing the back of her neck.

"And I want to Charie to meet Teddy, I think is only fair if you already told him he has another brother that he would want to meet him"

"Okay" he turned her around and captured her lips with his. "I have a plan to make that meeting a bit smoother for both of them"

"Do you? What about Mellie?" Olivia wanted to do the right thing but having Mellie mess up with a six year old innocent's head wasn't a price she wanted to pay.

"We'll do it before the dinner, just trust me"

And she did. With all her heart. And that scared her more than anything else.

Things had not gone smoothly. Mellie had been putting a big fight on getting custody of both teddy and Gerry. Karen was off the hook. She had fought Fitz on this because she wanted to show him she still had control over him.

Fitz was though. He had been forced to grow up before time. His father had made sure of that. And yet as he was there looking into the judge's eyes, fearing for his boys future he couldn't help but feel a lump on his throat.

He was breaking. He turned to his lawyer. One of his closest friends.

from school. He was a gladiator himself. He wouldn't take Mellie's crap. He fought her with sticks and stones and hoped to crush her.

* * *

Teddy's small hand griped his. They walked to the park where Olivia and Charlie were waiting.

Ever since Fitz had explained to the little boy about having a little brother. Teddy seemed really excited until that morning. He seemed a bit shaken. Maybe Mellie had made a move and scared his son

Fitz winked at his youngest son who watched Teddy closely. The two lovers exchanged silenced words as the two boys examined each other quietly.

"Hi" Charlie was the first one to make a move. Teddy hid his face behind Fitz's leg. "I'm Charlie"

Fitz turned around crouching down facing Teddy. The little boy's eyes lighted up. "Teddy Grant. Your big brother"

And that was when a bond was built. And as two pairs of eyes met. They became friends.

**Uff! It's done? What did you think? There will more of the Boys meeting next chapter and a lot of bonding with daddy Fitz!**

**Thanh you for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hang In There**

**She wanted nothing to do with him and yet here she was. On her knees down in front of the toilet. She cursed under her breath. She had said she wanted nothing to do with him.**

**A/N: I had a dream about this last night and seriously couldn't get it off mind! I am quite new to the scandal universe but I love Olitz too much...maybe for my own good!**

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Young children don't have it in their souls to judge. They are too pure for that, they don't really understand what race or color mean. What it imposes on them to be related to someone that has the same daddy as you and not the same mommy. They are just glad to have found a new friend.

That's what Fitz used as his logic when his children met.

Teddy took his time to examine Charlie. Then his head snapped up toward Olivia. "Hey Teddy there is someone else I want you to meet." Fitz offered Olivia a kind smile as he picked his son up so he could shake Olivia's hand.

"Nice to meet you Teddy" Olivia had met this beautiful boy before, he was barely a chubby thing when she did. It had been this one time she had gone to meet with Cy at the White House. Fitz hadn't been there of course but she had caught a glimpse of Mellie trotting alongside Americas baby as if this little person gave her power. He had stolen a quick glance from her and she though of her own child at home. Barely born, yet they were both beautiful because they were his.

"Are you Charlie's mom?" He asked taking her hand. Fitz smiled at Olivia from behind Teddy's body.

"That's right" Olivia said with a big grin.

"Teddy Grant" he folded his arms proudly. Olivia had to suppress a chuckle. He then leaned closer to her so he could whisper in her ear. She smiled again and as Fitz put him down there was that silent exchange again. What had he told her? He would never know.

With each child in one taking one hand Fitz walked on glancing back at Olivia as they walked away. His boys engaged in a friendly competition on who was better at keeping up with Fitz. They would so often pull on him or ask him impatiently about their destination. To tell you the truth, they didn't have one. But he knew better, this were his children after all.

He opted for a child's best friend. Ice cream. He was really pleased when they boy's eyes lighted up. Both Mellie and Olivia would kill him for the sugar charged kids he would later drop on them, he felt sorry for both of Them, even if it was just for a moment.

"Dad" Teddy said seriously. They had been sitting on the table for a while, each of them holding an Ice cream cone. Teddy had made it a double vanilla and chocolate chip bomb. Charlie loved his double mint chocolate dose as for him? He settled with coffee and almonds.

"What is it buddy?" Charlie stopped licking his cone. He already looked up at his big brother.

"When am I coming home with you?" Things were still complicated in both fronts. Mellie had agreed with the sole custody thing, hard to believe, right? She thought it as an opportunity to fulfill her political ambitions. She had shown the people she was the better person and Fitz was the bad guy. Still, time had Yet to be here when he could have his children all under one roof.

"Soon" he said and Teddy obviously wasn't satisfied with his poor answer. Fitz knew that Charlie had weighted his options on whether to ask him that exact same question. "Your mother is a very complicated woman" Fitz let out a gasp.

"Is it because she is sad all the time?" Charlie's inocence was like a new wave of air for him. "Because mommy is your friend now?" Ha, his friend yeah that was it.

"I'll tell you one thing" he smiled when they leaned closer to listen to him. "Women are complicated" both boys looked at each other and they watched Fitz placing his chin on his hands.

They followed suit. The three of them sighing. A moment later the boys were alert again. They exchanged a knowing look. Fitz had said women were complicated. Well in Teddy's short he had heard that expression before. Uncle Cy even said that about his uncle James. About Mellie. Karen. And somehow this always made Fitz sad.

Charlie had heard that one before, mostly when they visited Stephen.

They both had the solution, they would kiss Fitz and all the sadness that he felt because of girls, they still didn't get why he liked them, would go away, like when they fell and they would be kissed to make the pain go away. They both kissed one cheek. Making a loud pop when they did.

"What was that for?" Fitz asked looking at each of them with the brightest smile.

They shrugged. That smile was enough.

* * *

That night Fitz thought of his plans very carefully. He had told Liv that he was going to drop Teddy first and then get to her house. Tom drove the van with both of the kids sleeping soundly. The sugar rush had gone down from all the running they had done after it. He would occasionally join them, chasing after them but he got tired, having two young children had not been the same as when he had had Gerry or Karen, but of course he wouldn't say that aloud to anyone.

"You want me to stay in the car sir?" Tom asked as he handed Teddy to him. Charlie opened his eyes from the movement.

"No, that's okay, I think we are okay right?" Charlie walked besides him dragging his feet pulling from Tom lazily. He didn't like to be left In the car.

Teddy opened his eyes as soon as Tom rang the bell. "Good night ma'm"

Mellie offered him a smile, Not because she wanted but because she was a lady. "Fitzgerald" her eyes went straight to the boy next to Tom.

"Mellie" he put in.

"Hi mommy" Teddy smiled lazily at her.

"Hello dear" Mellie tried to put on a smile. "Did you have fun?"

Teddy nodded. "I really like having a little brother" that hurt.

She almost slams the door in his face. But nothing Was better than the bright smile he saw Charlie have on his face.

"You think I deserved that Tom?"

"I dont know sir"

"I think I did and it never felt so good"

* * *

Olivia watched as Fitz tucked in their little boy, theirs. He was beat but at least part one of their deal was done.

She was most worried about this, the impact of that relationship and what it could do to both children. She felt strong arms around her body and she sank into his touch. "So today was a success" he whispered.

"Yet not victory" she told him seriously.

"Liv, don't over think this, it's a good thing" he is smiling goofily at her when he spins her around.

"What?" She is quite annoyed and yet charmed by that stupid look on his face.

"I'm just thinking about the look on Mellie's face when Teddy called Charlie his brother" he kissed her lips as she giggled.

Yeah a dinner would be a piece of cake.

* * *

**Aww I loved writing this! Having the boys together brings a smile to my face. Are we ready for some drama at the dinner table? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Who is ready for the ep this week? yay! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hang In There**

**She wanted nothing to do with him and yet here she was. On her knees down in front of the toilet. She cursed under her breath. She had said she wanted nothing to do with him.**

**A/N: I am so frustrated by all the things going on with Olitz in the Scandal world! Will you just suck it up and be happy already? Aww and I died with Tony and all the baby talk!**

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination!**

**Chapter 10:**

You think dressing a 5 year old is easy? Yeah not so much. Fitz had asked Tom to go pick up Teddy from Mellie's. He couldn't possibly deal with her right now. It was enough that she had her claws still on Teddy. He had won full custody of his sweet boy. End of story.

"Daddy it itches!" Charlie pouted for the fitfth time in the last ten minutes. His green wool sweater was a pain and yet Olivia had insisted on making her boys presentable. Fitz knew she was a nervious wreck. This would be the first time that two worlds would be coliding. Her gladiators and her family would interact with her future. Plus she wanted to see Karen, Gerry and the boys share some time together.

"Oh come on what's it now?" Olivia said as she struggled ziping her dress up. "Here, please zip me" Fitz gave her a sexy grin. "I said zip it Fitz" She could feel his eyes undressing her already. "We really have to finish getting everything ready"

"Would you just relax?" He begged frustrated. "It will be fine"

"I know... I just want tonight to be perfect. I want Charlie to be okay. Us to be okay" She said stealing a kiss quickly. She then disappeared on to the bedroom leaving the kitchen in a blink. Fitz sighed and then turned to his son.

"I'll make you a deal" He sat the little boy on the counter and put his shoes on. "You keep that sweater on and.."

There was a knock on the door. "Daddy!"

"Yeah I heard" He placed the little boy down and headed to the door.

"Sir" Tom stood on the other side of the door. Fitz smiled at Teddy.

"Hi Dad" The first grader smirked happily. "Hi Charlie!"

"Hi" Charlie smiled shyly.

"I guess we are all set here sir" Tom smiled at the boys as Teddy moved on to stand next to Fitz. "Good night"

"Bye Tom!" Teddy waved.

"Yeah bye!" Charlie piped in.

"Good night" Tom chuckled. "Have fun"

Oh yeah it will be a blast. The boys followed Fitz inside. Olivia was in the kitchen making sure the food was settled. She had not cooked of course. That was beyond her, she couldn't possibly think of something that would feed so many people and that the boys would like.

"Hi Liv!" Teddy rushed over to give Olivia a hug.

"Hi buddy" She looked down at the sweet boy and then she had Charlie standing there too. "Excited are we?"

"Gerry and Karen are coming too!" Teddy said happily.

"I know. Should be fun right?" She asked the boys and they turned to Fitz for some kind of reassurance. Olivia gave him some sort of look and he went on.

"Okay boys" He clapped to get their attention. "Mom's got some work to do here so how about you guys help me pick a sweater?" The boys frowned but Fitz rushed to take Teddy's hand and threw Charlie over his shoulder.

Olivia sighed. She loved seeing Fitz being a father. She loved him more everytime she saw him be with either Tedddy or Charlie.

* * *

"Okay so...we are happy about the whole thing right?" Karen tured to Gerry as they pulled closer to Olivia's place. "I mean dad is happy"

"Yeah, he had been miserable until now.. he's kind of still trying to win Olivia over again, he said he messed up big time" Karen smiled. "He just wants to make this easier on everyone"

"Who said it ever was?" Gerry asked, "I mean, Liv is great and Charlie is pretty amazing but..." They had come to terms with the whole cheating thing, barely of course. But they knew Mellie and they knew their father. Their marriage had been some big charade the last ten years or so. Another piece of the game of political chess they had being playing with. Then there was the matter of Charlie. Gerry had met him quite quickly and after the camping trip In Santa Barbara it was kind of hard not to love the kid. He was sweet and curious and even though he had been a bit cold to him at first, Charlie just kept on trying to win him over, call it the Grant charm.

"There's still the issue about mom" Karen said grimly. "Which we won't mention noting of. This is all about dad and Olivia"

Gerry rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay, but then can I tell him about your boyfriend?" She hit him on the arm. Making him laugh.

"I'll kill you Gerry, I swear!" She turned red.

"Relax, I will let you tell him. He'll feel all important about it" He parked the car near the house and headed inside.

* * *

Olivia found herself in the kitchen with Abby and Quinn two hours or so later.

"So this is it?" Abby asked sipping on her wine. "You are going to marry him and ride into the sunset together?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I did have his baby Abby, but sadly no is not that simple"

"Who said it was?" She asked.

"So are you going to tell us about David?" Quinn asked. She thought Abby would snap on her.

"Nothing to tell, we are just being casual" Abby said shrugging.

"Come back here you two!"Gerry barged into the kitchen chasing after his little brothers. He blushed when he saw all the women staring at him.

"Mama we are hungry!" Charlie complained "can we eat now?"

"I'm sorry Liv" Gerry shrugged. "I'll Get them off your hands. Come on guys"

"But we want to eat!" Charlie pouted. Olivia turned around and gave him that look and he knew better than to keep yelling. Teddy stared at her for a moment.

"That's not the way to ask for things, is it?" Teddy waved his head and Charlie remained firm.

"What's with the meeting in the kitchen?" Karen walked in with Fitz close behind. Oh that was awkward.

"We'll just go and set this up" Abby said taking the salad out as she dragged Quinn away. Olivia smiled.

" I think they are scared of me" Fitz said looking back at them. Olivia liked what she saw. This was her family.

"Yeah I would be too" Gerry smirked at his father.

That was true.

"Okay, let's go eat then" to tell you the truth she had been dreading this moment. The table had been arranged so nicely. She smiled satisfied and felt Fitz placing a hand on her shoulder. "Liv? Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess everything is going quite well huh?" Fitz smirked.

"See? I told you, it's going to be..." Suddenly they heard a crash upstairs. Olivia glanced around to see where teddy and Charlie were.

"What.. " she heard Stephen and Huck break into a run upstairs. Teddy was kneeling besides Charlie. The side of his head had a nasty cut. He wasn't crying.

"What happened?" Huck knelt next to the boys. Teddy blushed as soon as Fitz and Olivia reached the stairs. Charlie was too quiet. Huck picked him up.

"Are you hurt Teddy?" Gerry reached for his brother.

"I'm okay" he mumbled.

"Baby what happened?" Olivia said when Huck placed Charlie on his bed and he hurried to get the first aid kit.

"Charlie?" Fitz was kneeling in front of Charlie. "Buddy, talk to me where does it hurt?" But something was clearly wrong.

"Okay, I think we need to get to the hospital, something is really wrong" Karen glanced at teddy who was now crying. Huck came back into the room and started to check on Charlie as Liv turned to him for reassurance he also suggested they should get to the hospital. "It could be that he is only disoriented" Huck said to calm Liv down.

"What do you need?" Harrison asked in gladiator mode. Liv held her boy close as Huck wrapped him on blanket.

"Karen" Liv turned to the girl. "Can you guys stay here with Teddy? I don't want your mom to have an excuse to get on my nerves" Karen nodded and offered her a smile.

"Mommy" Charlie's small voice said. "I'm okay" he blinked twice. Two many people around him.

"Baby" Olivia lifted his head. Fitz was next to her in a moment. "Where does it hurt?" He pointed to his head where the cut was.

The rest of the evening went on without any contradiction. Charlie insisted that he was okay and just hungry and they watched him being okay almost as soon as they cleaned the wound. Back downstairs they all took a seat at the table. Teddy was still a bit upset about what had happened. He was supposed to take care of his little brother. He told the adults that he had insisted on competiting up the stairs even Charlie knew it wasn't right to be running like that.

All went smoothly. Teddy and Charlie were both on either side of Fitz and Olivia next to him. Gerry and Karen felt weird being around all these strangers but they figured that they had to be there Because they were Charlie's family before them. Karen watched the exchanges of silent conversation between her dad and Olivia and she felt a wave of sadness. Mellie and Fitz had been in a bad place for as long as she could remember and then she remained oblivious to the most part Because of boarding school. She loved both of her parents but knew first hand that Mellie was less than easy to deal with. She had not seen her father smile that much except when he was spending time with them back at the White House or now at the ranch where she visited more often now that she was in school and not at the other side of the world. She loved school in Dc Because she was closer to everyone than she had ever Been her entire life. She lived with her mom now not that she was ever home but Mellie had insisted and she sort of agreed because Fitz was closer. She knew it wasn't the same as the campus life but she felt closer to him that she'd ever been and soon enough her brothers would be moving in with Fitz and she would have to deal with her mother alone .

She was snapped back to reality by the laughter in the room and she locked gazes with her dad for a second, he gave her one of his charming smiles and all was Okay.

Liv of course knew this wasn't going to be easy, her fiends had known of her history with Fitz since Charlie had been born. They had not once questioned the fact of having him back in her life. Well except for Huck who she could see was tense, he had always taken such care of her. This was his family and he was hers. All of them.

They had been in the delivery room. Stephen had held her hand and cheered her on. Abby and Harrison were Charlie's godparents, Quinn had been always there too. And Huck had been her rock and she knew that he didn't really trusted Fitz and it was very hard for him to try.

All had died down when they were done eating. Liv felt sick suddenly. This was it. She was going to make it official. Fitz gazed over at her and she smiled.

"I just want to thank everyone for being here tonight" everyone watched her as she spoke. " I know you don't find it very easy to be here" she fixed her eyes on Huck and then on the Grant kids. Karen gave her an encouraging nod. She spoke of her life and of what it was before her precious little boy came and how she hoped to be as good as him for accepting people so quickly.

She spoke of love and what it meant to have it and try and make it work but you just can't and she also spoke about the future and what it held for each and everyone of them and how important family and love was.

Because her, Olivia Pope had been marked by love. Of the love that Fitz had Given her and her son. Of the love that Karen and Gerry had shown toward her even In the light of events. Of the love that came in the form of a child that had offered them all a chance to be together.

She looked over at Fitz and he could see there were tears in her eyes. She had another reason behind those tears and he knew it. Something else was going on.

* * *

**Okay guys! I had to stop right there because I want the dinner to end up on a high and a lot of things were going on with everyone. Plus Olivia has kept something from Fitz and I was afraid that if I kept writing you would find out sooner. Guesses? And we still have to see everyone's reaction to Livs speech. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hang In There**

**A/N: wow thank you so much for all the support I'm so glad you are liking this still! I couldn't let you hanging like that since this has been in my head for the last week and it spiked with Thursdays ep so here you go! **

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination!**

**Chapter 11:**

"Liv?" Stephen had found her hiding In the kitchen after dinner.

"Hey" she leaned into the island and sighed.

"Why do you seem to be liking the kitchen as a hiding place? Isn't a closet better?"

"Where's your wife?" She asked avoiding his inquiring eyes.

"Being totally charmed by your kid, it wouldn't surprise me if she asked me about having one of those after tonight"

"I think you'd be a great dad" she said.

"Liv why are you hiding?" He asked Again.

"Where's Fitz?" She asked him bluntly. The last thing she needed was for him to start asking questions.

"Adoringly playing with the children as a good president" Stephen said with a smile.

"Former president" she emphasized annoyed and Stephen smirked. She was not getting off the hook.

* * *

"Have you looked at him?" Quinn squealed next to Harrison and Abby as they watched Fitz playing rock, paper, scissors with Ella. Cyrus had apologized for arriving late because James had been so keen into bringing her looking like a perfect princess, getting on the formers chief nerves because they had to arrive half way trough dinner. "He's just so..."

"Sexy?" Abby whispered and they both squealed making Harrison roll his eyes like he had done almost all night.

"Where's Huck anyway?" Harrison asked craving for some company, Manly that is. Abby felt bad for him, she wished that David was there except it would be awkward for him to watch her eat the presidents and Livs baby daddy with her eyes.

Huck had now joined stepthen and Olivia in the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" He walked in into Olivia's eyes filled with tears. "What did he do?" He wasnt referring to Stephen of course.

"Huck" Liv cleaned the tears in her eyes.

"I can do whatever you need me to do" Huck said with pride.

"I..." She hesitated " I need you to be on board with me" she begged. " I know Fitz is not your favorite person in the world but..." Huck lowered his head as steptjen gazed at him.

"Yeah, he..." Huck admitted. " I don't want you to get hurt" Olivia saw nothing but honesty in his eyes. "And you are crying, so he must have done something"

"Liv?" She heard Fitz's voice. He was holding Charlie who seemed quite ready to hit the pillow, Huck tensed instantly and moved on to lean against the fridge. "What is it?"

"Is daddy taking you to bed?" She ignored all the testosterone in the room. Charlie nodded.

"He wanted to say goodnight" Fitz told her. He could see something was clearly wrong. Olivia smiled at them.

"How is the head?" She brushed Charlie's hair backwards. Charlie hid his face in the crook of his fathers neck. "Can you get him something for the headache?" Fitz gave an inquiring look but she knew her son and it was him showing off in front of so many guests. "There's some kids Tylenol in the bathroom upstairs."

"Got it" he smiled and leaned to kiss her on the cheek. "Can you give mom a kiss?" And he did. He hooded towards the other men in the room. They could talk about whatever was going later. He had to focus on their little boy first.

"So all things considered this was a success" Abby said when Olivia and the boys joined her in the living room.

"I still don't know how you manage all in your life Olivia" Georgia said kissing Stephen " I'm a school teacher and I still haven't figured it all out"

"Well I just get it done as it comes but trust me, I'm far from figuring all out"

"That's One kid down for the night" Fitz came down the stairs and sat on the arm of the couch besides Liv. Teddy had now also fallen asleep and was being rocked by Karen.

"Speaking of children" James stood up quickly. "I think we should also get going." Cy smiled as he picked up Ella and she of course complained like a trooper.

"Thanks for coming" Olivia kissed both of them and Ella.

"I guess we'll get an invite next time since I barely see you anymore" Cy said shooting Fitz and disguised smile.

"And who's fault is that Cyrus?" Fitz rolled his eyes. They had been less than a few months away from the White House and neither of them had really known what to do with their lives except getting the divorce finalized.

"Bye Auntie Liv!" Ella waved from James's arms.

"Bye sweetie, drive your daddies crazy for me?" The little girl giggled as she kissed her.

"We'd be taking off too" Stephen said sadly shooting Liv a knowing look "I'll call you tomorrow before we leave?"

Fitz watched her interact with her family and she loved how she glowed when she was around them. He had always liked Stephen, he had always been there. It was also a bit hard to deal with the fact that he had taken his place holding on to Liv when Charlie had been born. He gave him a hug and thanked him for everything. Georgia was more than ecstatic when he hugged her too.

When they came back inside Gerry and Karen were ready to leave too. Teddy was out but they promised to have breakfast the next day, Karen had said she had something important to tell them.

"Thank you so much for coming guys, I know this isn't easy" Liv told them honestly. "Charlie was really happy to see you"

"Still on with that hockey match dad?" Gerry asked, " I promised the boys they could come too" a smile painted his fathers face, they were all taking baby steps at adjusting and it was okay.

Olivia left Fitz with the kids for a little while In search for her gladiators. The moment she found them she wished she had a camera. They were all watching Charlie sleep.

"I still can believe one of us actually has one of these" Abby said when she felt Olivia

"It's quite an adventure" Liv whispered "and somehow when they look at you"

"Specially with those eyes.." Abby said.

"Enough with the eyes!" Harrison hissed.

"So... Where's Fitz?" He asked.

"Saying goodbye to his kids" Liv said smiling softly.

"So he's staying here?" Huck said. Quinn and Abby looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes" Olivia said. Huck nodded.

The others knew they were missing something and still couldn't put a finger on lt.

* * *

There they were, getting ready for bed as a normal couple Would and yet they were so far from normal. "I still don't get what I ever did to Huck" Fitz said as he put on a t shirt on. Olivia was already In bed.

"He's just looking out for me" Liv said.

"From who?" He ceased an eyebrow at her. She had said it all with her eyes. "Me?" She stood up from the bed and pulled him closer. There was Silence.

"Liv?" He asked cupping her face with his hand. "Earlier In the kitchen..,"

"You saw it." It wasn't a question.

"What's wrong?" His voice got trough her like a drug. "Livie?"

This was lt. He was looking at her with those eyes.

Darn it Fitz. "I haven't been feeling okay, as in you know.. " she hadn't had any of the regular symptoms and yet she was sure.

"Liv, just say it, whatever it is" he begged leaning to kiss her. She had a hard time staying focused.

"I bought a pregnancy test" she managed to say and just like that his eyes lighted up. "I haven't done anything about yet because of everything that has been going on"

Fitz was speechless. He tried to think of when this had happened. They had behaved because he had promised they would until the whole divorce blew over. And then it hit him. Camp David. Why did it always have to be Camp David? He remembered there had been wine and diner and a promise and yet he was so happy of the prospect of finally being free that he didn't think things trough and she hadn't been able to stop him.

She left the bed and headed to grab her purse. " thought since you missed the last one" he was next to her rather quickly but he couldn't take of his eyes of her.

Those had to be the longest three minutes of her life. "Liv?"

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked quickly and suddenly all the excitement was replaced by a wave of insecurities.

"How can you even ask me that with our toddler son in the next room?" He teased her stealing a smile, " I want you. That's all I want"

That and a passionate kiss was all she needed.

"You look at it" she told him in all seriousness handing him the stick and he had to laugh because she was beyond adorable. And he did look and a million emotions invaded him

"Congratulations Miss Pope. It's a baby" he said in his very political voice as her mouth covered his. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist as their bodies crashed onto the mattress. " I love you" he whispered into her mouth.

"I love you too"

Then as fast as the happiness had come and enveloped them it was all shattered when a moment later they heard a thud.

Charlie. Their sweet boy had barely reached their room before collapsing. His eyes were cloudy and lost.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! I love fluffiness as much as everyone does but I just couldn't leave Olitz there for long! **

**In happier news! They are having a baby! Yay! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hang In There**

**A/N: wow thank you so much for all the support I'm so glad you are liking this still! I couldn't let you hanging like that since this has been in my head for the last week and it spiked with Thursdays ep so here you go! **

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination!**

**Chapter 12:**

The horrible feeling of a void. That is what it feels to see your child shaking on the ground. All of it happened so fast. So fast that she had no time to process it. She is Olivia Pope. Fixer. And yet she cannot fix whatever is wrong with her son. She should have seen it and yet there were no signs of something being wrong. They were this close to take him to the hospital and yet he refused. Those grey- blue eyes sparkling as if they were looking straight into her soul. That is how it feels.

And now she feels a part of her being sucked away from her body. She can see Fitz telling her something as he dials numbers on his phone.

Huck.

Abby.

The kids.

She cannot think clearly. She is numb and moves as if she is a machine.

* * *

They are in the hospital soon enough and she doesn't remember how she got there. This isn't like the time Fitz had been unconscious after being shot by Becky. No this was even worse. "Liv?" He is there by her side as Charlie has been taking to the emergency room and they wouldn't let him in. He has stopped shaking and yet he is still not responsive. "Abby is on her way okay, I need you to sit down" And she does.

Minutes pass but they seem like hours. Abby and the rest of the gladiators arrive, including Stephen who is holding her hand. She looks for Fitz and she knows he is with her son. He can't be alone and she is not strong enough.

She is a failure Karen is there by her side soothing her back. Gerry is calling someone on the phone. Maybe is Mellie and maybe she is sticking her nose where she doesn't belong.

Huck paces as Harrison gives her water. "Liv" She is there calling her again. And yet she isn't there,

She wanted to hide and never come out. The joy of the prospect of having Fitz by her side when this new baby came. She felt sick. She had to think about this little person growing inside her, proof of the deep love that she and Fitz shared even though their love was doomed from the start.

She is thinking of her sweet boy. Charlie who Huck had joked was a name destined for someone else than her child and yet she loved it. The little boy whose laughter could make a rough day shine. The little boy who loved Hockey and comic books even though he was too young. The same boy who was curious and fast and yet an old soul. Much like his dad. He had learned at an early age what it was like to be in the middle of arguments and of impossible.

* * *

He's not awake yet and she hasn't moved. Everyone is in the waiting room with her and she can't see them. Fitz has moved to her side as Karen has taken his place in Charlie's room.

"Sir?" A doctor has come to give them an update. Everyone stands up. She does too. She has to be here. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting... You told me that Charlie fell?"

"Yeah and he was a little off for a few minutes but then he was himself again.." Fitz glanced over at Gerry who is behind him. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We don't know yet... he seems to be stable for now but not responsive" Fitz ran his fingers trough his face.

"When is he going to wake up?" Gerry asked. He had had his experience with concussions growing up and yet he hadn't been out that long.

"The kind of injury that his brain suffered changes with each patient" The doctor said. "Being that he is so young is hard to tell how long will take him to regain conciseness"

* * *

Olivia wondered how long has passed until she was finally able to see her son. He is in a bed that makes him look so small. He just turned 5 and he looks younger. She stares at him and all she sees is the boy that was handed to her and he looked at her, with those eyes. "Hey" Fitz is with her in the room. He kneels in front of her. He wanted to say something and he keeps quiet. "Do you want to go home? I can stay for the night"

Is he out of his mind? She's not leaving. This is her son. She carried him for 9 months inside of her. She told him about her fears and hopes for him and how much she loved him. And she understands. He wants her to think about the baby. She can see her sliping away from him and this scares him. It brings too many hard many memories for both of them.

"No" She said solemnly grabbing his face with her hands and she closes her eyes and she feels him close to her.

He is there sitting by her side and all they have left to do is wait. "He was so excited" She said and he turned to her. "He never thought of having everyone together. He is afraid of losing you"

He has never heard this before. "Why would he think that?"

"Because he heard me talking to Huck about it once" She is moving to stroke the boy's cheek gently. "I said I never thought us could ever work out"

"And I guess for a while you were right" He admitted behind her. "I guess it's true what they say huh? About children paying for their parents sins. I had my fare share of crap from Jerry growing up and now my kid is relving my fate. Maybe this is my punishment."

"You are not your father" She is sure of it. Big Jerry was nothing like Fitz. He would never bully his kids the way his father had done.

Maybe he is right... Maybe they are being punished by all the mistakes they made.. all the lying and the deceit.

Hours passed. She wasn't sure how long. Her friends came in and out of the room to be with her. Cyrus and James had now arrived. Cy had stayed with her from the get go and she loved him for that. He was always looking out for her.

The tension is rising as time passes and Olivia is well aware of how Huck looks at Fitz. He still thinks he ruined her life and he is still here and she should have kicked his sorry ass a while ago. He doesn't really care if he is the father of her children. There are many people that would do that job better than Fitz. But Huck keeps quiet.

Until she hears yelling. Her head snapped up from almost falling sleep besides her son. She can see Huck pining Fitz to the wall and he is not backing down even though Harrison and Stephen try to pull him away.

"What the hell?!" She is out of the room and both Huck and Fitz look ashamed. They should be. This is not about them. She doesn't need this macho crap from either of them. "Both of you!"

They stare at her like lost puppies. The father of her children. The love of his life. He is as beat and worried as she is and she knows about that temper than sometimes burns everything down.

Huck is another story. He is her guardian angel and she loves him for being there for her when she felt like she had no one else. But she cannot believe he has the nerve to jump on Fitz like that and well frankly she doesn't care who started it.

She is done and they better fix whatever the hell is wrong because she cannot deal with this right now.

She is back in the room. Both of the men have tried to follow her. And yet she closes the door. She takes back the seat next to the bed as tears stream down her face. The hormones and the stress finally taking a toll.

And then she hears it. "Mamma? Why are you crying?"

* * *

**Hahah somehow my tenses got messed up a bit in some parts. This is mostly in Liv's POV so... what did you think? Our boy is awake but it's not victory just yet! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hang In There**

**A/N: wow thank you so much for all the support I'm so glad you are liking this still! A lot of things going on and let's just hope it slows down. We all need fluff in our lives... **

**Yeah so... this chapter was a bit confusing so I decided to change it! **

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination!**

**Chapter 13: **

"Mamma? Why are you crying?" There it was again. Her son was looking at her with those eyes.

"Hi" her voice was a near whisper because she was brushing his face with her fingers as if he's the most precious thing in the world. "How are you feeling?" Charlie was aware of his surroundings for the first time. "What happened?"

He only remembered Fitz tucking him in and then waking up here. Olivia was horrified as she heard this because then how on earth did he managed to get to her room.

"Where's daddy?" Oh crap. She kissed her sweet boy and headed to call a nurse. Then Fitz. When he got there it was like light returned to his face and he's there kissing Charlie's forehead with adoration. Everyone came into the room to kiss him and cheer. It was like they are all waking up from a nightmare.

"Hello Charlie" the doctor came in a moment later. "How are you feeling?" Charlie shrugged. He isn't sure of what to say and he looks to both his parents for help.

"When can he go home?" Olivia is done with games. She just wants to go home.

"I'm sorry but I need the room for a moment before we can get to that" the doctor isn't playing either. There is something about the way he is moving and somehow condescending.

"Can we stay?" Fitz asked. He doesn't like this. Not one bit.

"I'm sorry, no I need to examine Charlie alone for a moment" and that's all. They are all outside the room. Fitz is holding Liv as they both watch the doctor's every move.

It is finally over and the Doctor is out but he doesn't let them come in.

This is all a bunch of crap. There is this kid. He can't be much older than mid 20s and he is asking them if everything is okay at home. Fitz is tensing next to Olivia and this is not good. Heads could roll any minute. She is not going to explain to some kid all that her relationship with Fitz means. The fact that he is barely divorced and she is pregnant and he has just become a civilian again.

Yet those eyes are full of Judgement.

"Is there something you are implying doctor?" That tone means danger and she knew Fitz too well.

"I'm sorry sir" he wasn't really. "But due to the extent of the injury is my job to ask"

"And here I thought your only job was to fix my son, thank you but you are looking at this the wrong way" he is tying to keep his cool. He is not in a condition to be messed with.

"Please" Olivia begged. She is sure motherhood has changed her because she is thinking very seriously about ripping his head off. "Can we just see our son? He's scared and he needs us"

There he walked away but she knew that wasn't the last of it.

And he didn't seem to know who he was messing with. Nothing hurt Fitz more than someone saying he would lay a hand on his kids. He wasn't his father.

* * *

_Fitz had met him down the hall and confronted him. He did not want to put any pressure on Liv. She had almost seen her son leave her and for now she was dealing with enough. _

_"Is there something you need sir?" Doctor Shane was his name. The kid was barely out of medical school and he thought he could be there implying a bunch of lies. _

_Fitz's better judgement told him it was wrong to hit this kid and yet there was all this anger building up inside him. "You don't even know" His voice was full of pain and stress from the last few days. "You don't know who you are messing with" _

_"Oh I think I know.. you are just some man that fell down from grace or something and thinks that you can get away with everything" This kid was something else. _

_"Do you have kids?" He was nervous. Fitz's could see it in his eyes and yet this kid wasn't playing around. "Didn't think so" _

* * *

Hearing her baby laugh once again is all she needed. She was watching Fitz trying to get Charlie to eat something. He's stubborn like both of them there's no way of wining this.

"Let's make a deal" Fitz leaned closer to Charlie's bed. "You eat the sandwich and I get the yellow" Charlie of course traded it because if he didn't he wouldn't be her son. And yet there he was eating his yellow. He was letting Fitz feed him which is beyond her and yet she is so calm at the moment and its like he is a baby again because he giggling as he covered Fitz's face with a sticky green thing.

"What?" He asked. She walked over to her boys and took the sandwich from him. After all she's eating for two.

The doctor came back about an hour later. He had another doctor with him. "Miss Pope" The older doctor said. "I'm Doctor Morris. I'm sorry I had you waiting so long."

"Is everything okay?" Fitz joined her a moment later as he had gone to get her tea.

"Everything seems just fine" Morris told them in all seriousness. "The prognosis is good as far as we can tell, There hasn't been any sign of sweeling or bleeding of the brain because of the fall, but I should advise you to keep a close eye on him for the next few days. If there are any changes in his behavior or his sleep pattern or.. fainting." Olivia flinched and Fitz placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please give me a call or in the worse case, bring him for examination"

"But for now?" Fitz was on the verge of freaking out.

"For all it just seems like he is a very active little boy" Dr. Morris was nicer that's for sure. The younger one was still there and he somewhat seemed ashamed of what he had implied earlier.

* * *

There she was. Slumbering because she was exhausted. She didn't know what time it was.

"Hey" kissed her lips. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. And kissed him again.

"What are we going to tell him?" He so charmingly ceased an eyebrow at her. "About the baby?"

Fitz game this a moment to sink in. "There's nothing to tell except mommy and daddy love each other so much and they are having a new baby"

"Everything is going to change" she told him.

They had not had the time to tell Charlie about the baby because Teddy was brought by Gerry the next morning. He was insure as if he had hurt Charlie and yet a smile from his little brother is all he needed.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked. He simply offered his brother a seat next to him on the bed and after an approving nod from Fitz he happily joined in watching cartoons. Fitz and Liv stepped outside to take a breath and when they came back, both boys were soundly sleep.

There they were. Back home. After the two longest days of their lives. After all the questions and pressure and judgement and they have survived it.

Charlie returned to be his old self pretty quickly and all seemed to be falling into place. And yet they worried and they watched and they hope everything would be fine.

Karen had been nervous about this all week. She had told Mellie about Robert and yet she was so scared about telling her dad. Terrified. He was still a powerful man and he would do everything in his power to protect her. She knew that and she loved him for it.

"So how is Charlie?" She wanted to take it down another road.

"He's doing okay, better than they prognosis they had given him after that kind of injury" Olivia said and she shot Karen an encouraging smile. She also knew about this boy. Karen had told her at the hospital. This was all Liv had ever wanted. She wanted to be someone in her life she could trust.

"I don't know Liv" Karen had admitted to her "he's just so..."

"Intimidating?" Liv took Karen's hand. They both glanced back at Fitz. "But he's also your dad and he loves you"

Now she was telling him all about Robert. He went to school with her and Mellie had already met him. He was the son of military man. Fitz listened closely as she tried to sell him off. Olivia had advised her. Sell him and then he can be judged in person.

She had told Fitz that she had been afraid they wouldn't work out.

And yet she was there about to meet Karen's boyfriend and to tell her son about the baby.

Yep it couldn't get more normal than that.

* * *

**Okay so ending kind of sucked hahah but anyway I hoped you liked it. I did a bit of reupload to this chapter. Hope it's better. **

**Next: Fitz and Liv meet Robert and olitz goes in for the first sonogram**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hang In There**

**A/N: so I want to apologize for being such crappy updater lately but a lot of things have been going down since its the end of the semester and I have this situation with my hand so I have to stay away from writing unless its for school so yeah sorry, I do hope that three chapters in a row in this next 3 days make up for it! I want to thank everyone supporting this and I'm so excited about hitting the 100 review mark! You guys are awesome! Plus my 100th reviewer gets a special glimpse at my new olitz story so... **

**also my other story will be updated soon since I'm inspired because the show is back and it's all a lot of olitz and it hurts, anyways...**

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination!**

**chapter 14: **

She made the choice to tell Karen and Gerry about her pregnancy first and they were both well not really surprised, Karen specially knew that their bond was something special, it was there beyond attraction or mere compromise. She wanted that. She wanted to exist for the other person like Olivia and her dad did And she hoped that Fitz would see that too.

They had agreed to tell Charlie about the baby together. They wanted him to be a part of it already. Teddy had been told a few minutes earlier and he took it rather well, he was in fact unaffected or so he seemed, Gerry had first advised them to tell both boys together but as much as Liv adored Teddy, she knew she and Fitz had to deal with this together and alone so they asked Gerry to take Teddy to the park while Karen made sure all was ready for that night.

Olivia looked deeply into her boys eyes. He sat on the couch facing them both.

"Baby there's something mommy and daddy have to tell you" Liv was careful and yet terrified he had already been trough so much.

"Is daddy gong back to the big house?" There was genuine worry in his voice and it broke their heart to know that Charlie's worst fear was the prospect of Fitz leaving.

"No" Fitz said calmly "that's over for me buddy, my place is here now" Fitz sat down on the couch and placed Charlie on his lap. Liv shared a knowing look with Fitz. It was now or never.

"Baby you know that mommy and daddy love each other very much right?" Charlie nodded.

"Well" Fitz looked down at Charlie. "The thing is buddy, when people love each other so much like we do" he smiled softly at Liv.

"How would you like to be a big brother?" Liv knelt in front of the boy.

"Mamma but, I'm already a little brother" Liv smiled. A politician alright.

"True" he didn't have to argue with that. It was pure logic. "But now you get to be a big brother once the baby on mommys tummy comes" Charlie instantly glanced down at Olivia. He seemed confused. And for a moment Olivia felt a giant wave of guilt wash over her.

"A baby?" He asked.

"What do you think about it buddy?" There was silent for a moment. Maybe too long.

The little boy smiled softly. A million thoughts filled his head. He didn't understand half of it. He wanted to cry. He looked into his mothers eyes and he felt sad.

"Charlie?" Fitz called his attention. He looked straight into his eyes but made no sound. Fitz knew this could go down either way so he didn't push it. "You want to talk about what we just told you?"

"Can I just go play?" Charlie smiled at both of them.

"sure" Fitz placed him down on the ground and he hurried down the hall and up the stairs

"Ok" Fitz smiled resting his back on the couch. The worst thing was over. "That went well, right?"

"Are we even sure he is five?" Olivia smiled as she leaned against his body when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll tell you one thing, he's your son" he said against her skin "always analytical"

"Oh sure mr president" Liv mocked him and stole a kiss from his lips.

Charlie was quiet for most of that day and Fitz made it a goal to talk to him about it some more. He And Liv were both an only child so they couldn't possibly understand all the things going trough his mind but Fitz knew he was just like Liv. He would close off and hang on to the only thing he had. He was so smart that the fact that he was so young and so political about everything scared him.

He could not longer put his mind at ease because he had promised Karen to behave when Robert came to dinner that night. He had not ever liked anyone near Karen, he felt the sudden urge to rip someone's head of.

"He's In the Navy?" Fitz had asked when Liv had insisted on him being open minded. "So?"

" Will be when he finishes school and plusHe comes from a military background" Liv rubbed his shoulders as he sat down on the bed.

"Are you going to do a background Check on him?" He asked hopefully. Liv kissed knelt behind him on the bed. And kissed the back of his neck.

"Do you want me to?" He was quiet and somehow she knew his answer.

"I'll get Huck on it" Liv sighed. "God help us if Karen finds out"

"She won't"

"What if she does Fitz?" He sighed.

"You're backing down on me?"

He turned around suddenly and pushed her back on the bed. "Maybe I can persuade you"

She looked straight into his eyes and she felt her breath sucked out of her lungs. He made every fiber of her being weak.

Robert Taylor was everything Karen had sold him for. The team had found out he was clean. He indeed came from a good family, he was charming And well mannered and he seemed to really care for Karen. Dinner with him was quiet and unevenful as Gerry had taken the little ones out.

"Sir I hear congratulations are in order" he smiled shyly as Karen shot her father a cryptical look for more times that night that she could count on.

"Yes thank you Robert" Liv smiled at him "we are really excited"

"My father used to say that nothing he did o the military came close to how hard he work to raise me and my siblings" Robert smiled

"Dad?" Karen seemed aware that Fitz was waving his head for some reason. Silence. This was what she was her worst fear.

"Do you love my daughter?" Okay that was big, Liv felt anxious for a moment,

Robert seemed confident enough. Just as he was about to answer Teddy and Gerry came into the dining room with a very upset Charlie behind who at the sight of her father and mother turned around and made it back to his room.

It was clear dinner was over.

* * *

**awww charlie didnt take that too well. Poor little guy, truth is that he is terrified about losing his daddy to a baby because he just got him back! what did u think?**


	15. Chapter 15

** Hang in there **

**First of! So happy to have reached the 100th! So cool! And yes Charlie is hurting because he doesn't want to lose his daddy and he feels like the new baby will just do that, plus he's as emotional as Fitz but has trouble expressing his feelings a bit like Liv and like Fitz said he's to analytical about everything so that being said when is there no drama with Olitz? I apologize if its getting a bit confusing, another ting I want to clarify is that they are not married yet because there's one ting Fitz wants to do right before they do **

**On to the chapter and thanks for reading!**

**chapter 15:**

Having a child was always something that Olivia never thought she would do, ever, having two was crazy, and yet this was Fitz, the love of his life who was giving her these babies.

Olivia watched as Fitz struggled to keep calm when Tom told him what had gone down with Charlie. His former secret agent and one of the people that had always supported his relationship with Olivia always went a step ahead and seemed to tell him what he needed to hear but Fitz knew that Charlie was mostly afraid of the baby.

"Hey buddy" Charlie was drawing on his small desk when Fitz came in. Olivia behind him. Charlie looked up and walked over to his mom.

"Gerry said the baby won't come for a while"

"That's true, we still have a few months " Olivia told him sweetly.

Charlie then locked eyes with Fitz. Blue to blue. "I want mama to stay" Charlie said seriously. Olivia was astonished. Ever since Fitz had come out into their lives it was all him, he wanted to spent all possible minutes with him.

Mere minutes passed but Fitz felt bad, he couldn't believe his kid just blew him off. He headed in to Teedys room but made a quick stop at the guest room soon to be nursery and he just stayed there. Sitting against the wall.

"Daddy?" Teddy eyed him from the door. "Are you okay?" His almost 7 year old took a seat next to him.

"Charlie hates me" Fitz soon regreted his words but Teddy smiled.

"Gerry said you and Liv are happy about my little sister" Fitz looked at him utterly surprised. Sister?

"We dont know yet it it's a girl" he sighed "but how can I not be happy about having a baby?" I love all of you."

Teddy shrugged. "That's what I heard Liv tell Karen because she doesn't want another boy"

Yeah maybe it was time for a little princess that id be nice.

"Are you okay with it?" Teddy nodded. And he felt a bit better.

There was silence for a moment. Fitz heard Olivia waking towards them, both Fitz and teddy looked up and she had to smile. Teddy was almost a copy of him in mannerism, she figured it was because Mellie didn't invest a lot of time with him. Teddy gave his dad a quick kiss on the cheek and winked at Liv as he walked out.

"What are we doing?" Liv asked as she took Teddy's place.

"Thinking why when I think I finally made a connection with him, he slips away from me"

"Fitz.." Liv took his hand and then moved his face to the side."he just has trouble adjusting, a lot has been going on"

A thought crossed his mind. When he had been shot he wasn't himself for a while.

"What if all of this anger has more to do with the incident, I mean..."

"Or maybe he's my son." Liv admitted Charlie had been having mood swings lately but she didn't want to see beyond that.

"He hates me" Fitz's head touched his knees.

"On the contrary" Liv told him."he's holding on to you too thight. He's afraid of losing you but he won't admit it." Where had he heard that one before?

"Daddy," Charlie said softly.

"I will give you boys a moment." Liv kissed him quickly on the lips.

Charlie watched his mother walk away.

"Here" he handed Fitz a piece of paper. It was a drawing. It showed irregular shapes that Fitz figured were people.

"I drew the baby too" Charlie said proudly. He offered Fitz a charming Grant smile.

"This is really good buddy" Fitz reached out to touch his face.

"Mama said the baby made her happy" Charlie smiled. Silence.

"It makes me happy too because I love mommy so much"

"Me too" Charlie said. "Daddy?"

"What?" Fitz said gravely.

"I love my sister too"

"Good" Fitz smirked. "She'll love you too"

"Are you going to love her more than me?"

"Of course not, I love all of you the same"

Charlie smiled. "And I promise when the baby comes ill try and make time to spend time just with you, how Does that sound?"

Charlie threw himself to Fitz.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too buddy, more than you think"

That night Charlie cuddled in bed with both his parents, spread across Fitz, for the first time since having him back, he finally felt safe and knew he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**I do hope this chapter made up for the lately confusing ones! Only two chapters left! sad to say but I do believe thats best thanks so much gladiators and happy Scandal Thursday! **


	16. Chapter 16

** Hang in there **

**A bit of fluff for this one! Thanks for all the new follows and favorites and all of that and reviews of course! Still trying to figure out if I should post what I had planned as the end but I decided to go for some fluff! **

**How amazing was last nights ep? **

**I do not own a thing**

**chapter 16:**

When Fitz opened his eyes he could feel Charlie's body pressed against his. He was sucking his thumb. His curly short black hair was messy and he looked so peaceful. Fitz then remembered the baby he had held for the first time In that van at Ella's christening and instantly thought of the bracelet he had given Charlie. It rested on his left wrist since he was also left handed. Tom had been the one getting for him.

"This is very thoughtful sir" he had said as they both waited for the christening to start that day. "I'm sure little Charlie will love it"

"You think it's stupid don't you?" Fitz asked a bit to amused. Tom gave him a light smile.

"Love is never stupid sir" he said in all seriousness. "And giving your child a present certainly isn't either"

He was his child and yet he had waited 5 years to claim him, that had hurt the little guy deeply and he knew it. This was why he had taken the news about the baby as hard as he had. He was a little fixer like Liv was, he wanted never to hurt anyone and yet make everyone happy. That was a burden too great for a child to carry. And then there was the innocence in his son, to great and powerful because he had managed to see beyond the mess that he, Fitz was and fix him. Charlie was emotional because there was so much someone could Take.

He slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Teddy and Gerry were eating cereal.

"I hope you don't mind I crashed on the couch, I didn't want to ride on the car with Karen and her lovey dovey boyfriend." Gerry smirked.

"So we like this Robert guy?" Fitz asked leaning against the counter. Gerry shrugged.

"He's a guy who's dating Karen, it's our job to hate him"

"Do I have to?" Teddy asked and Fitz laughed.

"No, that's okay I think we have it covered" Gerry winked at Teddy.

"Oh okay cause I do like him"

Olivia woke up to the sound of laughter coming from downstairs. Those couldn't be her boys.

"Mama!" Charlie came to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you hungry?"

Liv smiled at the sight of the boys and strangely Gerry at the stove.

"Depends on who's cooking" Liv joked making Gerry turn scarlet red.

"If you must know Liv, I make some mean chocolate chip pancakes, courtesy of grandpa" Liv instantly turned her face to Fitz. Mentioning Big Jerry was hard.

"Let's see it then" Gerry gave her the brightest of smiles and soon enough the three boys were hard at work. Gerry allowed both his little brothers try and be little cooks while Liv and Fitz sat on the couch at the living room enjoying the laughter coming from behind when Charlie and Teddy started throwing flour at Gerry and he tried to duck, soon enough the lovers joined them only to become flour monsters themselves.

* * *

"You still think the boys will win the bet?" Fitz asked Liv as they waited at the doctors office for their first sonogram.

"Harrison and Abby also made a bet" Olivia said bitig her lip. "But I don't really mind"

"I thought you couldn't handle us Grant men?" He said teasingly.

"Well." He kissed her softly on the lips before the door was opened.

"Liv!" Dr. Mars, an old friends of her from high school and that had taken care of her when she found out about Charlie. "Oh you look gorgeous" that was the moment she spotted Fitz and she froze.

"Callie, this is Fitz, he's Charlie's dad" Fitz offered her a smile.

"Oh yeah nice to meet you!" She turned red when he offered her his hand. " I see where those eyes came from now. How's Charlie?"

"He's good but he wasn't so happy about the baby, he was having big brother syndrome" Liv took Fitz's hand.

"Oh well that's normal, specially for someone as emotional as your son, he needs to have a safety net"

"Yeah we are trying to make it as easy for him and Fitz's kids" Callie looked up to see his eyes but quickly pulled away.

"Shall we get on with this then?" Callie asked.

A baby's heartbeat is the most beautiful sound heard by a parent.

"All looks good, she is probably going to be summer baby"

She?

"Oh me and my big mouth!" Callie felt ashamed but having Fitz there made her nervous because she still couldn't get her head around the fact that geeky Olivia Popes baby daddy was the former POTUS.

"That's Okay" Liv smiled. "We are having a girl" she and Fitz shared a passionate kiss before locking their eyes on the screen that showed their little princess.

* * *

"Ha! I won the bet!" Harrison fisted up in victory Quinn rolled her eyes and handed him a 20.

"I still think they could have another one" Abby pointed out as they all stated at Liv from outside her office. "Have you seen their sexual pull?"

"Urgh, is that even a thing?" Quinn giggled.

"Can you please stop?" Harrison begged.

It was easy to say that the Grant boys were also happy about having a baby sister, but it also meant that once the whole custody thing was over and Gerry and Teddy moved home full time with Fitz and Liv, one of them would have to share a room.

"I love you Liv" Fitz said that night as they laid in bed, Fitz got on his tummy and laid his head on Livs stomach "and you... I'm gonna make up for the time I wasn't there with your brother with you"

* * *

**nice right? okay so there will be a bit of a time jump next chapter and its someone's birthday! **

**Thanks for reading! What did you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hang In There**

**She wanted nothing to do with him and yet here she was. On her knees down in front of the toilet. She cursed under her breath. She had said she wanted nothing to do with him.**

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination!**

**Thank you so much for all the support guys! This is will be the second to last chapter. **

**chapter 17: **

**June 29th **

Six years old. Charlie was now a six year old boy. Olivia couldn't believe how much had changed in the year and a half since Fitz had stepped out of office. She was finally getting the chance to have a real life with her boys and her soon to be born princess. She could hear the laugther coming from downstairs and she sat on the bed. They had arranged a big party for Charlie at the ranch which had his best friends and family. She and Fitz had decided Charlie would be homeschooled until things settled down a bit more and he could actually have a more normal life. After all, scandals tended to die eventually.

"Liv?" Stephen had come looking for her. "Are you alright?"

"I was wondering when someone would come up and find me" Olivia said softly as she looked into her friend's eyes.

"Well, you are missing the party" He said reaching out for her hand. He studied her face for a moment. "Is the baby okay?"

"Sure" Liv smiled. "She's good, I'm the one who is incredibly emotional and a mess at my son's birthday party"

"Call it hormones" Stephen said. "It's fine"

"It's more than that" She dropped her hands from his. "It's Charlie and Fitz and...you want to know what gift he ask for?" He waited. "He said ' Mommy all I want is to have the same last name as Teddy"

"Huh... I always thought Pope had a certain ring to it" Stephen joked. "Come on Liv, that can happen later on, it's not the end of the world"

"But it's so important to him" They heard a knock on the door. Fitz. "Hey"

"Everything okay here?" He asked walking slowly to face her.

"Fine" She said masking confidence.

"Liv" He assessed. "Something is wrong"

"I'll just..." Stephen smiled standing up. "I didn't think you'd ever reject a pool Liv"

"Try and be seven and a half months pregnant!" Olivia shot at him. "Then you'll see how sexy you look!"

"I don't mind" Fitz said with a smile cupping her face in his hands. "Talk to me Olivia"

"I'm just tired" She hoped he would drop´the subject. "I'll go down in a minute"

"No you won't" Fitz smirked. "I know you... It's about what Charlie said to Teddy wasn't it?"

"And then he said it to me" Liv told him sadly. "I can't give him that"

"Soon" Fitz kissed her lips. "It's been taken care of, but for now we just have to make sure this party goes great"

"This is your first one" Olivia said with sadness. He had missed so much.

"Exactly, now come on. He will forget all about it when he's eating cake" Fitz offered his help to get her up.

"No, he wont. He is your son" Olivia told him gravely "Once he has something in mind it's impossible to talk him out of it"

"Sounds like someone else I know" He answered back.

* * *

"Happy birthday Charlie!" Harrison swung him over his shoulder in a hug. "How many fingers are there now?" Charlie rolled his eyes and showed him six. "I wonder were I put this gift..." Harrison felt the big box being snatched from his side.

"What do you say Charlie?" Olivia's voice stopped him on his tracks. Harrison smirked. "Well?"

"Thanks uncle Harrison" Charlie threw his gift aside and hugged Harrison.

"No problem buddy" He was then gone. "Nice party"

"Thanks" Liv smiled at her friend. "We wanted to have it at home but Fitz insisted on the whole pool thing..."

"Great idea for a kid's summer party" Quinn hugged Liv. "And it's so good to be out of DC for a while. I could get used to the country side."

"I can't!" Abby sighed. "I'm from the city, horses and crops huh, nope" he

"Where's Huck?" Olivia asked and their eyes drifted over to him who was playing airplane with all the kids. "Looks like he fits right in"

* * *

"Mamma!" about an hour later of ignoring her, Charlie found Liv sitting with Fitz and other grown ups by the pool. "Can I go in?" They had been very careful with the pool because of all the little kids but some of the parents had already gone inside. Others were just enjoying watching. "Huck says he won't come in with me" He eyed his mom for a moment. Fitz saw doubt in his son's eyes. And then disappointment. "Where are Gerry and Karen?"

"Talking on the phone" Charlie scrunched.

"Both of them?" Olivia saw Fitz rolling his eyes when he nodded again.

"I want you to come, not them" Olivia was about to see a tantrum from the birthday until Fitz stepped in.

"I'll go in with you buddy" Charlie's eyes lighted up. Even better. Case close. The big bump wouldn't work anyway.

Olivia had to laugh because of all of the eyes. Including Abby and Quinn's set on her man's body. He look so sexy in a swimsuit, no doubt about it. But the thing that stole Liv's breath away was the magnitude of her son's smile. Fitz was right. She was just over thinking things, she forgot all about it when she saw both Teddy and Charlie tackle Fitz down the pool.

By the time the cake came, a dripping Fitz had to drag Charlie out of the pool. "Make a wish" Liv told her son as they sang Happy Birthday. He then leaned closer to her.

"It already came true mama" He kissed her cheek and then turned around to kiss Fitz's. He looked up to face her and she just shrugged.

"Happy Birthday buddy" Fitz whispered by his side. "I love you so much"

"You want to know what my wish was last year daddy?" Charlie said as Fitz hugged him. He looked deeply into his father's eyes. "I wanted me and mama to have a birthday with you and now we have, I love you"" Fitz felt the tears falling from his eyes but quickly blinked them away"I love you too little man, so so much"

"Okay guys!" Quinn chipped in. "I need to take a picture, do a pose or something"

"Or something?" Olivia and Fitz looked at each other and attacked their son with kisses.

That right there was the best gift as far as Charlie was concerned.

**Okay! I hoped you liked this one! It was really fun to write it! Next will be the last one but I'm thinking about writing some one shots featuring the Grant family! What do you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hang In There**

**She wanted nothing to do with him and yet here she was. On her knees down in front of the toilet. She cursed under her breath. She had said she wanted nothing to do with him.**

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't own anything except my overstimulated imagination!**

**Thank you so much for all the support guys! last chapter so I want to thank you all for your support and all! It's been quite a ride and after tonight's ep I need some happiness in my life! Please do not give up on fanfiction. We are all going to need it! That's all I'm gonna say**

**Now on to business. **

**chapter 18:**

All roads had always led to Fitz. They had led to Charlie. To her happiness, To her daughter,

There she was. She remembered the sharp pain she felt. She felt her eyes shooting open as her breathing became shallow. "Fitz.." She managed to nudge his arm.

"Liv?" He mumbled. He could listen the distress in her voice even though he was barely awake. "Livvie?"

"Something is wrong" She saw his blue eyes sparkle in the dark. "I think..I think my water just broke."

She didn't remember much after that, She could see Fitz move frantically from one room to another. She remembered him waking up the boys and getting them ready to go. Tom had been there as fast as he could. Thank God for Tom. He was like 007 or something.

"Let's go" He commanded as Tom dragged both Teddy and Charlie out the door.

This was getting too real. He was about to meet his little princess.

* * *

Harrison had been the first one to arrive. "How long has it been?" he asked Tom who sat at the waiting room with Charlie and Teddy.

"When is mamma coming out?"

"Is she okay?" The boys asked worriedly looking up at Harrison and for once he wished he had the answer.

"I do not know anything sir" Tom told Harrison when he looked up at him. "I was just told to stay with the boys"

"I want to see Liv!" Teddy spat out. "I want to know if she is okay!"

"She's gonna be fine buddy" Came Abby's voice. Harrison sighed in relief. "In the meantime you got to tell me if mom and dad already thoght of a name for you sister?"

"I want to see my mom aunt Abby!" Charlie said in the verge of tears. If he had been younger then he wouldn't be so aware of the situation.

"Okay I know that, but you know what else I know?" Abby took a deep breath and knelt in front of him cleaning the tears from his eyes. "I also know you are a mini gladiator and right now I need you to be a big boy"

* * *

Olivia wasn't in so much pain now, but seeing Fitz pace like that was giving her migraine. "Can you please sit down?"

"No" He turned to look at her. "They tell you it gets easier with the filth one. That's crap it doesn't" Olivia smiled.

"You want me to tell you a story?" Olivia could have slapped his shocked face.

"Now?"

"You're gonna like it, trust me" She stretched out her hand and motioned to the chair next to the bed. He sighed deeply as he collapsed on the chair.

"Charlie was a morning baby" Olivia began. smiling. "I had gone in for work, I still had like two weeks left and even though everyone insisted that I had to take it slow, well..."

"That sounds like you" Fitz smiled softly.

"Shush!" She hissed "I'm telling the story" He then realized she had told him the story before but she skipped most of it until it got down to the actual delivery. "So I was at work and I started feeling dizzy,and then well I kind of fainted for a second until Huck woke me up. She saw his face transform. "Anyway, we got to the hospital and since Stephen was here for business I called him and he, I swear was there Tom style." Fitz felt a wave of nostalgia washing over him for missing out and having Stephen hold her hand while she had his son.

"And he held your hand and cut the cord" Fitz said sadly.

"Yeah, but that's not the important part" She moved her hand to lift his face and make him look at her. "It was the first time I heard him cry, the first time that he looked at me. With your eyes that I knew. Even though I might never be with you he was there and he was you and me and he was pure and he didn't know the truth of what he had done"

"And that's when you knew" Fitz smiled.

"That's when I knew"

* * *

"How much longer?" Huck asked. "I need to know she is okay"

"She's not alone in there you know..." Abby told him. "She's fine Huck, if something had happened.." They all turned to look at her.

"We've found out" Quinn said forcing him down on a chair. "I'm gonna go find out okay?"

Quinn had convinced Tom to come with her to Olivia's room. They both watched from the widow as they laughed and talked.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn said boldly. Tom turned to face her. "How come you were always on their side?" Tom remained silent. "Even when the odds pointed the other way.."

"All I can say it's that I know them a lot Miss Perkins, more than you know"

* * *

One breath. One push and she was closer. This was getting real.

"Ready?" Fitz asked leaning to kiss her forehead. "You've got this sweet baby.."

"Okay Liv" Dr. Mars smiled up at them from her spot. "I need you to tell me whenever you are ready cause your baby girl sure is"

"I hate you right now, you know that right?" Olivia took one deep breath. One push. One breath.

"I thought you loved having my babies" Fitz smirked placing his lips on her forehead. She shot him a death glare. Oh how she hated him.

"Okay Liv, we've got to keep pushing!" Dr. Mars instructed. "We are almost done"

One breath. One push. One crushing of his right hand. Good think he was lefthanded. "Come on Liv, you've got this, this is nothing for you, you are a gladiator!"

Holy. This hurt and his voice was pissing her off. It was meant to make her feel better but all he could think of was how he was to blame for all of this.

One more. She closed her eyes and pushed. Took a deep breath and screamed in pain.

"Here she is" Dr. Mars said softly.

"I love you Livvie" Fitz smiled down at her.

"I love, wait I... can't... why isn't she crying?" She looked over at Fitz who was about to cut the cord.

"It happens sometimes with preemie babies" Dr. Mars said softly. "It just takes them a bit longer." And then she heard her. Her lungs strong as she watched her go scarlet red. "Now daddy can cut the cord." Daddy.

She saw Fitz kiss their daughter And how he handed her the baby. She was perfect. Ten fingers. Ten toes. Her eyes. A perfect mix of both of them. "We have to move her now" Dr. Mars said softly. "She's a strong baby but I'm gonna place her in an incubator. I do not want to take any chances but It's pretty impressive. Congrats" She took the baby from Liv. "Does she have a name yet?" Mars asked placing her in the incubator.

Crap.

"We don't know yet" Olivia admitted.

"That's okay, we'll just call her baby Pope for now..,"

"Baby Grant" Olivia corrected kissing Fitz on the lips.

* * *

When Fitz came out to inform Tom about the baby he wasn't too surprised to find Liv's guys there. Charlie and Teddy looked up instantly even though they were slumbering. "She's beautiful" Was all he managed to say.

"Can we see her?" Teddy asked rushing to his side. Fitz looked down at his son.

"Is mom okay?" Charlie's eyes sparkled with worry.

"Well" He crouched down to face his sons. "Your baby sister got here sooner than we expected" True. She was barely 8 months along. "And so the doctors had to take her so they can take care of her a little longer" Their faces dropped. "But I can take you to see mom now"

"So she's okay?" Harrison ran his hand over his face. "Liv?"

"She's tired but other than that" Fitz gave them a big smile.

"Will you tell her we love her?" Quinn spoke for all her gladiators.

"Of course"

When her boys came into the room it was like all had light and sparks. Their faces were unsure at first but then she had them jumping on the bed "So where's the baby?"

"Was I born like that too mamma?" Olivia held down both boys as she shared a glance with Fitz. God, help me.

"Okay guys, enough, mommy needs a break" He reached down to pick both of them up. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Dad, Liv" Karen and Gerry peeked from the door. "How are you?"

"The baby is here guys!" Teddy rushed over to them "But she was a bit sick so the doctor's had to take her"

"She's gonna be okay though" Charlie said gravely.

"Is she?" Gerry walked closer

"Yeah, she was just born a bit early" Fitz offered him a smile.

"So what's her name?" They all stared at Olivia, then back at Fitz.

"She..." Olivia began.

"Doesn't have one yet" Fitz shrugged.

"What if they give you the wrong baby?" Teddy sounded horrified.

"Well why in the world..." Karen asked. "Why?"

"We can't agree on one" Fitz admitted.

"The way you two are, that baby is going to be crawling before she even has one." They rolled their eyes.

"Pick out your two favorite names" Gerry said "Mix them and there you go"

"Bad thing you can't use presidents names for a girl?" Karen winked at Fitz.

"Hannah" Fitz said. "I always loved that name"

"Elizabeth" Olivia followed.

"Hannah Elizabeth Grant" Gerry said. "Or is it Pope?" Charlie stared at them.

"Well the cat is out of the bag already" Olivia said. "So you like that name?"

"When do I get to be named Grant too?" Charlie interjected.

"As soon as daddy and I get married, I promise baby, I mean we'll make it official, bit you are a Grant already, you know that"

"So it's settled" Olivia said. "All in favor?"

Four hands were raised.

* * *

Two days had passed and since Hannah had been getting stronger she was finally released from the ICU. Olivia smiled down at her as she fed her. "She's beautiful"

"She is" Fitz agreed kissing her forehead. "We did good. Both times"

"Yes we did" Olivia sighed. "I can't believe it. It seems like just yesterday when I had Charlie and... Well I'm a mom."

"That you are Olivia Pope" He kissed her lip passionately and suddenly his eyes locked with his daughter's. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Can we come in?" Karen and the boys had come back for a quick visit, just in time because she had just finished eating.

"Come in"

"Did Hannah like her present?" Charlie asked Innocent Fitz and Liv and discovered that apparently their son was able to sneak things without them knowing. He had taken his old teddy bear and given it to his sister. Fitz remembered it all too well. It had been the first gift she had received from him when he had told him about Charlie.

"She sure did"Olivia beamed at Charlie.

"I love you ham" Charlie said planting a big wet kiss om her cheek. Fitz even took a picture of both Charlie and Teddy kissing Hannah.

"Me too" Teddy smirked.

There she was. There he was. They had been trough hell and back and somehow they had managed to hang in there and come back stronger every time

**THE END**

* * *

**There it is guys! I hope you liked the ending and wow I hate TV seriously after what I just watched! I can't even... **

**so this was my plan all along so I hope you enjoyed the outcome **

**Dedicated to my awesome gladiator twin Liz! Combined our names in an Olitz baby! Cool huh?**

**Hope you can share your final thoughts with me and again, from the bottom of my heart thank you! I didn't think I could handle entering this fandom but you guys made it amazing, so yep you rock!**

**PS: Old Habits die hard will be uploaded it tomorrow so... Hope you are still enjoying that. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
